There was Never A Bella
by Love For Secrets
Summary: At that moment, two things were going through my mind: a, holy crap, I, Abigail Glad, am making out with Edward Cullen in public and b, be jealous, every other girl in America… be very jealous.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Not Mine. So sad, I know.**

**Summary: Every girl wants her chance with Edward Cullen. Too bad he's a fictional character, right? Well, what if it turns out that the Cullen family moved to your town? What if Bella never existed? What if you're best friends with a vampire who happens to be Edward's cousin from a century ago? And what if you met him and he asked you out?**

Prologue

I've noticed something odd recently: The weather here in Vienna had changed completely. It was always raining with the occasional sunny day. It reminded me of Forks, the place I wished I could go so badly. In fact, because I was so bored, it's like the weather in Forks and the weather in Vienna had totally flip-flopped. In Forks, it was sunny with the occasional rainy day. That was odd.

Most of my friends drooled over him. Yeah, yeah. He's a fictional character, I know. But, what girl isn't in love with THE Edward Cullen. Too bad he's not real. The only girl that isn't in love with him is my best friend, Sara. It's kind of odd.

"Tell me again," I say to Sara, "Why you don't love Edward."

"HE reminds me of my cousin, Abby," Sara would say, "It's just a bit weird. Exactly like him, actually. Accept the eyes. They say that Edward Cullen has golden eyes. My cousin had green eyes."

"Had?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen him in… like… a whole century." I laughed. She always had a way with words. Our friend, Tear, short for Pterodactyl, which was a very long inside joke, said that we were a lot alike. We both had such a way with words. We'd stammer out random things that come to mind without a care.

"Sure," I said, "What was him name?"

"Surprisingly," she said, "It was Edward."

"Hmm… Ironic."

"Indubiously." I laughed at my friend

"Did you make that word up?"

"No!" she cried defensively. She got a confused expression on her face and then smiled. Sara took off running and ran into a boy, hugging him. The boy had brownish-red hair. He was tall and sort of lanky, but very boy-ish. He had golden eyes. This is when I notice that I was seeing a vision of what my hero saw.

"Abby," said Sara, "This is my cousin, Edward!"


	2. Do I Need To Shoot Him?

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine**

**Whoa, whoa, whoa! It's the cousin Edward! No way! Read on, readers, read on!**

Chapter One

"Abby," said Sara, "This is my cousin! Edward Masen!"

"Actually, Sara," Said Edward, "it's Cullen now. Remember? I've been adopted."

"Edward… Cullen?" I asked, my eyes the size of teacups, "You're THE Edward Cullen?"

"Do I know you?" he asked. I opened up my book bag and took out my favorite book. The cover had two pale hands and an apple on it. I showed him the back. He seemed shocked that it said his name. He read it. His eyes almost got as wide as mine.

"What… what an odd coincidence…" he stammered.

"Yeah, well… this guy looks just like you," I said. He straightened his back in nervousness. "You know what I think?"

"What do you think?" he asked in a monotone voice.

"I think that you are him," I said. He looked away from me. "Does the name 'Stephanie Meyer' ring any bells?"

"Yes," he said, "I… uh… met her a few years ago."

"How old were you?" I interrogated.

"Seventeen," he replied.

"And how old are you now?" I asked. He hesitated

"Edward," said Sara, "She's my best friend. I trust her."

"Seventeen," he said softly.

"Thought so," I said.

"You have to swear not to say a word!" he cried, "Never! Don't tell my secret!"

"Chill out, Edward," I said, trying to cover the tons of love in my voice, "I won't tell…" I turned to my best friend. "Does that mean that you're one, too?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I was afraid that you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore," she said, "You've always been a great friend. You told me to read this book because it was amazing, and I did. And then you just… drooled over him. I couldn't understand it. So I only told you that he wasn't real and that he was just a reminder of my cousin."

"What do you mean, 'you only told me?' Am I missing something?" I asked.

"Um…" said Sara, "I… kinda sorta wrote the series…."

"You—you did WHAT now?" I asked, "Are you serious?"

"Yes," said Edward, "A few years ago she contacted me and wrote about me."

"So is Bella real?" I asked

"No," said Sara, "I mean, she MAY be, just as a coincidence, but I created Bella Swan as a fictional character."

"Any more questions?" teased Edward.

"Yes, actually," I said, "but I'll only ASK one more. Did you really live in Forks?"

"Yes," he said, "I did. I lived there with my family, whom you know doubt already heard of. We moved here when the weather there changed."

"Yeah," I said, "I've noticed that the weather did a flip-flop."

"Well," said Edward, "I'm off. I promised Emmett to a race. It was nice meeting you, Abby." He took my hand and kissed it, graciously. As I watched him walk to his car, which was, surprise surprise, a silver Volvo, I noticed something in my hand. I looked down at the scrap of paper. It was a cell phone number. I had Edward Cullen's cell phone number. Following the number it said _Make sure to call me. I don't want it to be the last time we ever meet. _There was no doubt in my mind that he slipped it into my hand when he kissed it. He must have made this with his crazy-super fast vampire speed.

"So," said Sara, in an accomplished voice, "You met my little Edward."

"Your little Edward?" I said.

"Yes, Edward is my younger cousin. I am older; I was just changed before he was," said Sara, "He gave you his number, didn't he?" I showed her the scrap of paper, then shoved it in my pocket. "He likes you, you know. And I mean a LOT! He didn't act that way even as a human."

"I now realize that when you said that you hadn't seen him in a century you were telling the truth," I said

"I tell the truth a lot," said Sara, "But most of the time people don't believe me. Actually, I was exaggerating; it's only been about seventy-five years."

"So, no doubt the information about the vampires are real," I said.

"Yep," said Sara, "Do you remember when I moved here?" I nodded, "That was when it was first starting to rain a lot here. The sparkle-in-the-sun thing is real. I do drink blood. My favorite is actually black bear, rather than grizzly."

"Hmm," I said, "you wrote that when Emmett hunts, he looks like a grizzly, and that's what he prefers."

"Yes," said Sara, "I've had the wondrous pleasure of going hunting with my cousin's bear-like brother. Why?"

"You don't seem like a black bear," I said.

"That's because you've never seen me hunt," she said, laughing as if I were missing a joke.

"So, is Mark a vampire, too?" I asked. Mark was her boyfriend. He had silvery hair and curious golden eyes.

"Yes," she said, "His appearance reflects his powers. He his much stronger and faster at night, so his hair is silver, like the stars."

"Sweet," I said.

"I only have a few million more questions, but I'll only ask one more… for now," I said.

Sara started to laugh, "Okay," she said, "Ask away. I've got all eternity."

"Do you have a power?"

"Yes," she said, "I'm a psychic, like Alice. Only I get smaller clips and mine can't be changed. I worked for the Volturi as prophet. How cool am I?"

"Very," I said, laughing at her last statement.

"God, we are losers, aren't we?" she asked

"Oh, no doubt." I said.

"Okay, my little human friend," said Sara, "It's time for you to go home."

"Okay, okay," I said, "Feeding time for the human." She laughed.

"Not feeding time for the vampire," she said, gesturing to her light butterscotch eyes. I laughed. I drove back to my house. It was a place I didn't like to spend much time. My mom and dad were still married after twenty years and my older brother, Zach, was eighteen, a senior and the football captain. When I was a freshman, everyone expected me to be a cheerleader, as if school spirit was a part of my DNA, but when the realized that I was a rebel, I became a lost cause. At school, Zach was related to my by name only, but at home, he was really cool and liked to spend time with me. He was always brining home empty-headed football players to try and get me to date them. But, if you're going to date me, you sort of have to have an IQ higher than ten.

People were always telling me that I was pretty. I used to have light brown, straight, plain hair, but I dyed black and purple it and got it way layered so now it looked amazing. I dressed in really fun clothing, like alligator shirts, but almost always covered it up with a hoodie of some sort.

"Hey little sis," said Zach, seeing me come in from the side door. "Got a boyfriend yet?" he was always teasing me about being the prettiest girl at school and not having a boyfriend.

"Not yes, Zachie-Poo," I teased back, "But I have a phone number!" I pulled the scrap of paper from my pocket and held it up for my brother to see.

"You aren't going to call him, are you?" he asked

"Actually," I said, "I was just going to call him."

"What's his name?" asked Zach

"Edward," I said.

"If he hurts you, I'll shoot him with my BB gun," said Zach

"Aww, that's so sweet!" I said. Of course, even is Zach did shoot him, Edward wouldn't get hurt. He's a vampire, for god's sake.

So I went upstairs to my room and locked the door. I pulled out my cell phone and the slip of paper. I dialed the number and it rang twice. Then, someone answered.

"This is Edward's phone," said a high-pitched voice, "This is Alice speaking, how may I help you?"

"Um… I said, "Can I speak to Edward?" oh my god, I was talking to Alice Cullen on the phone. Holy Crap.

"This is Abby, Right?" Alice Asked, "Edward told us about you. So you know my little secret."

"Uh, yeah," I said, "Now can I talk to Edward please?"

"Alice, give me back my phone," said Edward.

"Fine!" Alice groaned, "Here!" heard a rustling and then Edward had the phone.

"Hello," he said in his velvety voice.

_POV (Edward)_

I had just given my phone number to one of the most beautiful girls in the world. I had met many over the past century, but none compared to Abby. She had a marvelous scent, like peppermint. It was rare in humans, but it compelled me. I truly hoped that she'd call me.

"Eddie," said Alice, annoying as usual, "You seem so giddy. What's up?"

"I met a girl today," I said, "And she knew about me already. She had an amazing scent, and big brown eyes… and purple hair."

"Purple hair?" asked Alice.

"Purple and black," I said, "But it suits her well."

"It's sounds like my brother's in love!" she said, "And what do you mean, she knew about you?"

"She read Sara's book," I said, "She's Sara's best friend."

"Sara, as in, your cousin?"

"Yeah, I saw her today. She lives here. She goes the high school we're about to start in."

"Oh my god! Yay! I've missed my shopping buddy! So what's this girls name?"

"Abby." I must have sounded like I was in a dream land because Alice started to laugh at me.

"Guess what," she said.

"What?" I responded

"She's about to call." And sure enough, my cell phone started to ring on my nightstand. Before I could get to it, Alice had my phone and had it at her head.

"This is Edward's phone," said Alice, "This is Alice speaking, how may I help you?"

"Um…" Abby said, "Can I speak to Edward?"

"This is Abby, Right?" Alice Asked, "Edward told us about you. So you know my little secret."

"Uh, yeah," she said, "Now can I talk to Edward please?"

"Alice, give me back my phone," I demanded.

"Fine!" Alice groaned, "Here!" She handed me my phone and I put it to my ear. Alice danced out of my room

"Hello," I said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said, "How are you?"

"Never better," I answered truthfully.

"That's good to hear," said Abby.

"Listen, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow. It will be very cloudy so we're going somewhere fun," I said.

"Where are we going?" Abby asked me

"It's a surprise," I said, "You'll find out tomorrow."

"You're no fun," she said, "You want me to give you my address?"

"I'll get it from Sara," I said.

"Okay," she said, sounding like an angel, "What time?"

"It ten in the morning okay?" I asked

"Yeah," she said, "See you at ten!"

"Bye, love," I said

"Bye," she said. We hung up the phone. Immediately after I hung up, I got another call. I checked the caller ID: it was Sara.

"You need her Address," she said as soon as I pressed talk.

"Yes, I do," I said. She gave me the address and hung up. I had just set a date with a girl. My first date with Abby Glad.

_POV (Abby)_

I had just set a date with a boy. My first date with Edward Cullen.


	3. Busch Gardens

**Disclaimer: every night, I dream the same dream: Twilight is mine. But, it's only a dream. –Sigh-**

**Did you know? I'm currently writing this story for my best friend, Abby. She has an account on fan fiction, but I wont tell you who she is. She doesn't need any more stalkers. ILY, Abby!**

Chapter Two

At ten o'clock, I was dressed in a pair of dark was skinny jeans, a dinosaur shirt and a black hoodie with purple hearts on it, I had a pair of purple converses on my feet and Edward Cullen's Volvo was in my driveway.

"Mom, Dad," I called, "I'm leaving. I'll be back before midnight." _Maybe_. I left my house and got in the passengers seat of the expensive car.

"Hello," he said, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm very well, thanks. How did you sleep?" I joked.

"Funny," he said, pulling out of my driveway.

"So where are we going?" I asked

"Its for me to know and you to find out," he said.

"That's not very nice," I said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You're going to Vienna High, right? **(I'm not even sure if there is such a school)**" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "You're going?" he nodded, "You might want to go by a different last name, otherwise a whole student population of girls will know your little secret. Edward Masen might push it, too."

"Really? That many people have read the book?" he asked

"Yeah," I said, "I'm surprised that it hasn't won any awards yet!"

"She always was a good story teller," he reminisced.

"And just so you know," I said, "Every girl at the school will attack you for a date."

"What do I do?" he asked, jokingly.

"Fake your death and move?" I offered.

"But then you'd be alone!" he said, "I've got an idea. We'll tell them you're my girlfriend."

"Am I?" I asked, hoping for the answer I preyed for.

He looked at me, "yes," he said. He just stared at me, grinning that lop-sided grin I had dreamed about so many times.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Romeo," I said.

"I won't crash," he said.

"That may be," I said, "But you're making me nervous." He turned his attention back to the road. He held out his hand and I grasped it. Like in the book, his skin was hard and as cold as ice, but still very comforting. I still couldn't believe that I was dating Edward Cullen, the man I've been dreaming of dating for a year now.

"What are you thinking?" he asked

"You can't just read my mind?" I asked him.

"No," he said, "For some reason, I can't hear your mind. Do you not think, or are you immune?"

"Hey!" I said, "I'm not empty-headed! I'm just immune to your freakish powers."

"I'm a freak?" he asked

"Well, you are a vampire," I said.

"Okay," he said, "Point taken." I looked at the speedometer. It was about to hit 120 MPH.

"So, let's say that we crashed, right now," I said.

"Abby," said Edward, "I won't crash!"

"I know," I said, "But let's say you did. You do know that at this speed that I would die if we crashed, right?"

"You are once again insulting my driving skills," I said, "Do you not like my driving?"

"No, you're driving is okay," I said, "The speed is not so okay."

"Fine," he said, dropping the speed down to eighty.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" I asked.

"I suppose," he huffed. We turned on an exit and I saw a big purple roller coaster. We were in Williamsburg. We were going to Busch Gardens Europe. Busch Gardens was one of the best places ever. I came here for a class trip once in the eighth grade and hung out with my friends.

"We're going to Busch Gardens?" I asked.

"Yes," he said, "Do you not want to go?"

"No, no!" I said, "I love it here. Are you kidding?" he smiled at me.

"Good," he said, "I was here when it first opened up. It has changed a lot over the years."

"I bet it has," I laughed

- - -

We entered in England. I could smell the funnel cakes and cotton candy everywhere. I looked at Edward, who was hold his disgust away from his face.

"I'm sorry," I said, "The smell mush be killing you."

"Oh, yeah," he said, his voce drenched in sarcasm, "I totally want to go and buy it all and eat it!" I laughed.

"You're a comic genius." I said. We went over to France when I saw this woman who was doing henna tattoos. I went over to the table and looked at the book. I decided on a flame design on my middle finger. As she was doing the tattoo, I noticed a henna tattoo on her hand.

"What's your hand say?" I asked her

"Oh… uh," she said, " 'Waiting for EC since 1901.' "

I smiled. "Edward Cullen," I said, clearing it up for the living Adonis beside me. I looked at him and he smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah," she said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry," I said to her, "Your not alone." Edward stiffened beside me.

"You see," she said, "If it were up to me, Edward wouldn't be dating someone like Bella. He'd be dating… well... someone like you!"

"Really?" I said, "That's funny. I'd have to say the same thing!"

"Well, you're all done." She sprayed my finger with lemon/sugar juice to help it stay. "Try not to move this finger for about an hour and then you can just rub it off. This'll be nine dollars." Before I could even try to pay for it, Edward handed her a ten and said, "Keep the change."

We walked away from her and Edward grabbed my hand that didn't have the henna on it. "So," he said to me, "It's so bad that people do that?"

"Well, you are a phenomenon," I said, "Almost all of my friends want to marry either you are one of your brothers."

"Wow," he said, "My cousin is so kind. She actually portrayed me as handsome."

"Well, she didn't actually say that you're handsome. She just described you to a tee. In fact, when I first saw you, I found myself quoting her book," I said. He laughed.

"Is that so?" he asked.

"Yes, it is so," I said. He looked at me. He looked at me straight in the eyes. His golden eyes bore into mine, making me feel as if I could agree to anything. I could barely remember my name.

He leaned in and kissed me. My first kiss with Edward was right there in Busch Gardens for everyone to see. At that moment, two things were going through my mind: a) holy crap, I, Abigail Glad, am making out with Edward Cullen in public and b) be jealous, every other girl in America… be very jealous.

- - -

At about five, after riding the Griffon, Escape from Pompeii and Apollo's Chariot about twenty times each, Edward and I left the theme park. We stopped at a restaurant. I had to admit, I was hungry; I had only eaten breakfast and a lemon slushee. But I didn't even really notice that I was hungry, I was too busy trying to remind myself that I wasn't dreaming. At the restaurant, I ordered the chicken tenders meal and a Dr. Pepper. He, of course didn't order anything. While we were waiting for my food we asked each other questions.

"What's your favorite color?" he asked me

"Purple," I said, "Yours?"

"Blue," he said, "Tell me about your family."

"My mom and dad have been married for twenty years and are showing n signs of weakness whatsoever. I have an older brother, Zack, who is the football team's captain. He's been trying to hook me up with some of his empty headed friends who are on the team, but I prefer a guy who had a mind."

"Even if he's not exactly human?"

"Obviously. Tell me about yours."

"My current one? Or my previous one?"

"Either."

"Well, at the moment, my parents are names Carlisle and Esme. I have two brothers, Jasper and Emmett, and two sisters, Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Alice just showed up one day. Alice greeted us by name and booted me out of my own room. Alice sees the future and Jasper has control of emotions. Emmett and Rosalie are perfect for each other. Emmett has amazing strength and Rosalie has a talent for cars. Rosalie came first, and found Emmett. Carlisle changed me first, then Esme, then Rosalie, then Emmett. Jasper and Alice were changed by other vampires. But my human family is a different story

"I was the son of Edward and Elizabeth Masen in Chicago, from 1901 to 1918. My mother taught me to play the piano when I was young and I got very good at it. I still play and with a century of practice, I'm very good. I write my own compositions. My parents died in the Spanish Influenza epidemic. That's when Carlisle saved me."

"I'm sorry," I said to him.

"It was a century ago," he said, "I'm long over it."

"Still," I said, "You almost died!"

"But I didn't," he said, "Instead I lived forever at seventeen and almost eighty years later, I meet the most gorgeous girl ever: you." I smiled. Did he really just say that to me?

"Now," he said, "What's your favorite food?"

"Chicken Tenders," I said, "And your preference?"

"Mountain lion," he said.

"You'll have to make do with bobcat," I joked.

"When is your birthday?" he asked

"June 24," I said **(I didn't put your real birthday for your sake)**, "Where is the best place you've ever been?"

"Here," he said, "This restaurant with you. Where were you born?"

"Georgetown University Hospital," I said, "what is the one thing you miss most?"

"Sleep," he said easily, "What is the one thing you enjoy most as a human?"

"The food," I said. Just as I said that, my food came. I ripped a piece of the chicken tender off and dunked it in the honey mustard. I ate the small piece and repeated.

"Is that any good?" he asked, "Because it doesn't smell good or look good."

"Would you like to try it?" I joked.

"Not particularly," he joked back. I finished my food. Edward, always the gentleman, paid for my food.

"Edward," I said, "I can pay for my own food, you know!"

"I know you can," he said, "But not when I am able to. You're with me now. And you wont ever have to pay a dime."

"Well, thanks," I said. He gave me a kiss as he left the waitress a tip on the table. We drove back to Vienna, still asking each other questions. Apparently, I knew more about Edward's cousin than he did. In what felt like minutes, I was sitting in my driveway.

"Edward," I said, "Would you like to come in and meet my parents?"

"I'd love to," he said. He took the keys out of the ignition and before I could see him, he was at my door, holding it open for me. I got out of his car and went over to the front door. I opened the unlocked door and walked in, Edward trailing behind me.

"Mom?" I called, "Dad?"

"We're in the kitchen," my mom called back. I took Edward's hand and walked into the kitchen. My parents were having a discussion when I walked in.

"Hey, sweetie," said my mom, "Did you have a good day?"

"Mom," I said, "I'm not five. I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend."

"I'm Edward Masen," he said, holding out his hand to my father.

"Jim Glad," said my dad, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. "I hope your taking good care of my daughter."

"Of course, Mr. Glad," said Edward

"Call me Jim," my dad said.

"And I'm Emily," said my mom.

"Nice to meet you," said Edward. He shook my mom's hand.

"Well," I said, "We won't keep you from your conversation." Edward and I left the kitchen.

"What are they thinking?" I asked.

"They think that I seem nice," he said, "They approve."

"That's always good." We walked into the living room. Zack was in there watching some sports show.

"Zack," I said, "This is my boyfriend, Edward. This is the one that you don't need to shoot."

"Hey, man," said Zack, "I'm the football captain at school, so I heard that you and your family are coming into town. You going to try out for the football team?"

"No, football's not for me," he said, "But maybe my brother, Emmett, will."

"Sweet," said Zack, "What's your name, again?"

"Edward Masen," said Edward.

"You related to Sara?" asked Zack, "She's Abby's best friend."

"Yeah," said Edward, "She's my cousin." Zack had once told me that he was in love with Sara, but was too afraid to ask her out. He only dated the airhead cheerleaders as a part of his reputation. He just couldn't date a rebel. Besides, she was her sister's best friend! He said that he got ever her, but I don't believe it.

"Well," said Edward, "I need to get home."

"I'll walk you to your car," I said. We linked hands and walked outside. We went down to the end of my long driveway to his silver Volvo.

"I had fun today, Edward," I said.

"So did I, love," he said. He kissed me. "Would you like me to swing by later, when your brother and parents are asleep?"

"If it's not too much trouble…" I grinned at him.

"I'll be back in an hour or so," he said, "Leave the window open for me."

"Will do, captain," I said, saluting him. He put my arm down and kissed me. He gave me a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'll see you later," he said. He gave me one more kiss, go into his car and drove away. I walked back into my house and went upstairs. I took a shower and washed my hair. I dried myself off, put on my flannel pajama pants and somewhat-tight pajama shirt. I dried my hair completely and put it up in a ponytail. I left the bathroom and checked my parents' room: sound asleep. I checked Zack's room, I could hear him snoring; he was asleep.

I came back into my room and opened my window all the way. I grabbed my iPod and started to listen to Escape the Fate **(incase you have noticed, yes, I loved this band until they got a new lead singer)**. They used to be my favorite band until they replaced Ronnie Radke with Craig Mabbit.

One of my ear buds spontaneously popped out of my ears. I looked up and saw a Greek-god-like vampire standing over me.

"You like Escape The Fate?" he asked me.

"You've heard of them?" I asked him. He chuckled quietly.

"They're one of my favorites." He chuckled **(Edward has a different taste of music now.)**.

"Same," I said, "I formally invite you to come hither." He chuckled again and climbed in bed beside me. He wrapped his arm around me.

"Sleep, Abby," he said, "You need it." I did as I was told, knowing I'd see him tomorrow.


	4. The Fab Four

Disclaimer: The Sara in this story may be based off of me, but I didn't write Twilight, so it's not mine.

**So, what do you think so far? I hope you like it, seeing how I've been spending a lot of time writing it. Ha ha ha! Please, review at the end of this chapter. Thank you.**

Chapter Three.

I woke up in Edward's arms. He looked down at me from his position, smiling down at me. He was grinning the lop-sided grin that I never dreamed I'd see. I felt like I was dreaming. I had to pinch myself to make sure I was awake.

"Good morning," he said to me.

"Good morning," I said back.

"Your parents already left for work and Zack left about fifteen minutes ago for morning practice," said Edward.

"That's good to know," I said, giving him a kiss. "I'm right on time. Just give me a minute or two, okay?" he nodded. I picked up a pair of light wash skinny jeans, a wife-beater with little red hearts on it and a short sleeve hoodie that had shoes on it. I went into the bathroom and got dressed. I fixed up my hair and makeup. I brushed my teeth and met Edward back in my room. I put on some red high tops.

"You do have a unique sense of style," said Edward.

"Thanks," I said, "I take that as a complement. Even if it wasn't directed as one."

"You always look beautiful, so it doesn't matter what I say," he said.

"Well, you should see your cousin's style. It's worse than mine," I said. He started to laugh, as if I were exaggerating.

"Are you exited for the first day of school?" I asked with fake enthusiasm in my voice.

"Oh yeah!" he mocked my fake enthusiasm perfectly. We went downstairs. I got an apple, threw it in my school bag, slung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed Edward's hand. We walked out of the door and got into the Volvo. That's when I remembered that he was in different clothes yesterday.

"When did you leave?" I asked him.

"When you were asleep. I got my school stuff, fresh clothes and my car and came back here just as your brother left," he said.

"Oh," I said. He drove to the school and got there about ten minutes before the bell rang. I walked Edward over to where I normally stood with my friends before school. Sara, who was wearing dark wash skinny jeans, an Jack Skellington shirt and some black converses that she'd doodled on, and Mark, who was also wearing skinny jeans, a red tee shirt and some vans, were standing there with Juliet, Tear, Parker and Mango. Yes, Mango is her real name. Along with them, I noticed four more people, who I didn't recognize. There were two blondes, a boy and a girl, a short, black haired girl and a huge, curly haired boy. These were Edward's siblings. The ones I wished I could meet and now I finally could.

"Hey, Abby," greeted Sara. Everyone looked at Edward and me.

"Hey, everyone," I said.

"Everybody," said Sara, "This is my cousin, Edward Masen. And these are his adopted siblings, Alice, Rose, Jazz and Emmett."

"Hello," everyone said. Edward simply smiled at his siblings. They all looked totally shocked.

"What?" I asked

"He never smiles," said Rose.

"You must have done something right," boomed Emmett.

"You must be Abby," said Alice, "I'm Alice. It's so good to meet you." She pulled me into a hug. "Guess what?" she said

"What?" I said back

"You're my new best friend," she said. I smiled at her.

"Wow, Alice," said Sara, "No more room for little old me?" old was right. About one hundred.

"Of course there is! You, me, Abby and Rose! The Fab Four!" cried Alice. I started to laugh. Alice was funny.

"So," said Tear, "The most eligible bachelorette has been snatched up?"

"If you're talking about me then, yes," I said, "But when was I pronounced 'most eligible bachelorette?' "

Tear opened his bag, pilled out a small book and opened it up. In the page was a pretty good picture of me and above it, it said 'most eligible bachelorette.'

"What is that, Pterodactyl?" I asked him, using his full-rebel name

"It's the yearbook, silly," said Tear.

"I was voted 'most eligible bachelorette' in the senior superlatives?" I asked, in shock, "I'm only a freaking sophomore!"

"I bet your brother paid to rig it," said Juliet.

"He would have told me if he would do something drastic like that," I defended, "I was voted for real?"

"I heard that you were the only nominee," said Mango.

"She was," said Zack, behind me.

"Holy crap, dude," I said, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was funny," he said.

"This is not funny," I said, "This is your fault, too! I blame Zachary Glad for this whole mess!"

"Wow, exactly, is this my fault?" he questioned.

"If you hadn't tried to get me to date all those stupid teammates of yours, this wouldn't have happened! And, by the way, you could have easily stopped this, seeing how you're the football captain!"

"Like I said before, I thought it was funny!"

"And like _I_ said before, it's not! Go away Zack. God, you are SO annoying!" Zack laughed at my pain as he walked away.

"Jackass," I whispered under my breath.

"You guys don't have schedules yet," said Sara, "So Abby and I will be showing you around. And it just so happens that Abby and I have only one class different. Okay, Jazz, Emmett and Rose. You're coming with me!"

"Yes!" hissed Emmett. He gave Sara a high five.

"So I get Edward and Alice," I said.

"Exactly," said Edward. He kissed my cheek.

- - -

The news of me dating Edward spread like a wild fire. Everyone knew by lunch. The Cullens, now the Smiths, sat with us rebels at lunch. Some cheerleaders, who didn't believe the news of Edward and I dating, came up and started to hit on Edward. Especially Courtney. She was the cheerleading captain. She used to date Zack, but they broke up.

"Um, listen Courtney," I said, "I really am dating Edward, so back off!"

"Prove it," she said. Edward looked at me. He grasped my hands and kissed me. I saw Courtney get red in the face and storm off angrily.

"That, my friends," said Parker, "Was completely unnecessary."

"How else can you prove to Courtney Johansson that we're dating?" I asked him

"Okay, point taken," said Parker, "But you're like my sister, and I do NOT need to see you making out with your boyfriend!"

"Agreed," said Juliet, Alice, Sara, Mango, Tear and Emmett.

"So what's your story?" asked Tear. He was a very curious little dinosaur.

"Well, my parents died when I was eight or nine, and at the time, Sara and her family were out of the country and couldn't take me in, so I was adopted my Carlisle and Esme Smith. They already had Emmett and Alice. I wanted to keep my last name, Masen. After about a year, Rose and Jazz came, too. They kept their last name, too: Whitlow** (dangerously close to Whitlock, eh?)**. They're twins." Rose and Jazz smiled. Rose seemed so much nicer in reality than in the book. I'd have to ask Sara about some kind of grudge she might have against Rose.

The rest of the day flew by. By the end of the day, I was best friends with Emmett, Jazz, Alice and Rose. It seemed that they liked me, so assumed they did. My classes went by really quickly and I barley even realized what was going on. If I got called on in class, I, some how, was able to stammer out the correct words, seeing how I was barely paying attention. At the end of the day, we went to the main office and they had the schedules all made up. Edward, Alice and Rose had the same classes as I did and Emmett and Jasper, who had immediately clicked with Tear, had all the same classes with Tear. Tear had five of eight classes with Sara and I so everything was okay. Edward drove me home. There was football practice, so Zack wasn't home, and my parents were still out working.

I started to work on my American History homework. Edward didn't have the assignment because it was his first day at the school and he wasn't on the class roster, but he'd taken this class before so he helped me out with the parts I didn't understand. When I was done, Edward gave me a kiss and said, "I met your family, would you like to meet mine?"

"Yeah, sure," I said. What was I supposed to worry about? Seven vampires and one human in a house. Four of the vampires were my best friends. One was my boyfriend. The other two were his parents. I had nothing to worry about. Well, accept for the fact that they would eat me if I got a cut. No big deal, just don't get a cut!

I left a note for my parents saying I'd be back by ten.

When Zack and I were younger, we'd play this game called "My House!" When you saw a big house, you'd call "my house!" Who ever got the biggest house at the end of the car ride won. I had seen almost all of the houses in Vienna, but Edward's house is one I'd never seen before. If you called 'my house' at the sight of it, you would have won the game for the rest of your life!

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me.

"My childhood," I said. He laughed.

"Really?" he said. I nodded, "I don't remember much about my childhood."

"Well, you have the right," I said, "You're old."

"That's not nice," he said. He opened the passenger side door for me and helped me out of the car. We went over to the front door. He opened it up. As soon as the door was open, Alice was hugging me.

"Move over, Alice," boomed Emmett, "My turn to hug the little human!"

He gave me a bone crushing hug. "Emmett… can't… breathe!" I grunted.

"Oh, sorry," he let go of me.

"Who are you calling little?" I asked him

"You!" he said, "What are you, five two?"

"I'm five four! Thank you very much!" I said

"That's nothing!" said Emmett, "I'm six five!"

"No need to brag!" said Rose.

"At least your taller than Alice, who is exactly five feet tall," said Emmett.

"And proud!" said Alice, "I didn't live long enough to have a growth spurt! So don't make fun of me!" she whacked Emmett in the arm.

"That hurt, munchkin!" said Emmett!

"I'm not sorry, you ogre!" said Alice.

"Emmett, Alice," said a motherly voice, "Stop fighting."

"Sorry, Mom," they said at the same time. A woman, about twenty-six, with honey-blonde hair smiled at me

"Hello, Abby," she said, "It's nice to meet you. Call me Esme." She had this motherly voice that was calming.

"It's nice to meet you," I said. I shook her hand.

"Let, her breathe, kids," said a naturally calming voice. Emmett and Alice moved out of the way.

"Hello, Abby," said the man, "I'm Carlisle. Edward's told us all about you."

"It's nice to meet Dr. Cullen," I said.

"It's Smith, here," he said, "And call me Carlisle."

"Okay," I said.

"Abby," said Alice, eagerly, "Will you sleep over?"

"Yeah," said Rose, "I'd like to get to know you better."

"I'll call my parents and ask in a little while," I said, "I'd love to stay over."

"Sara's coming over in a little while. Then we can have the first Fab Four sleepover! Yay!" said Alice. Rose and I chuckled at her enthusiasm. Alice had an amazing energy about her. She acted like she'd had four Monsters and a pot of coffee. She was just so hyper.

We sat down on the couch. Edward, Alice, Rose, eventually Sara and I watched Emmett and Jasper wrestle over which movie to watch. Emmett wanted to watch The Chronicles of Riddick and Jasper wanted to watch The Fast and The Furious. So, whoever won the match got to watch the movie of their choice. Emmett ended up winning and that was okay with me. Vin Diesel, the guy who plays Riddick, is extremely sexy… not as sexy as Edward, but sill pretty sexy.

As the movie ended, it was about seven. I called my house. The phone rang twice and then Zack answered.

"Alli's Butchery," said Zack over the phone, one of his many gag greetings, "You kill 'em, we grill 'em."

"Zack" I said, "It's me."

"Hey, Where are you?" he asked.

"I'm at Alice Smith's house," I said, "Give the phone to mom."

"Okay." He handed the phone over to my mother.

"Hey, Abby," she said, "Where are you?"

"I'm over at a friends house," I said, "Can I sleep over?"

"Sure," she said, "As long as you make it to school tomorrow. Whose house are you at?"

"Alice Smith's," I said.

"I've never met her," said my mom

"She just moved here," I said.

"Didn't Edward just move here?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "They're sort of adopted siblings."

"So you're staying over at Alice's house, which also happens to be Edwards house?"

"Mom, their parents are here. And Sara's here, too. Sara's responsible, you know that!"

"Sara knows their family?"

"Mom, Sara is Edward's cousin."

"That explains the name. I trust you. Have fun."

"Bye, Mom,"

"Bye, Sweetie." I hung up the phone.

"She said I can stay," I said.

"Yay!" cried Alice, giving me a huge hug.

"Want to go to the mall?" asked Sara.

"I don't have any clothes for tomorrow, so yeah," I said.

"You are the coolest human I've ever met," said Rose

"Thanks, Rose," I said, "I appreciate that."

"Okay, okay, okay!" said Alice, eagerly, "Let's go!" I kissed Edward goodbye and we went outside. Right there, in the drive way was a sleek black Escalade.

"Who's is that?" I asked.

"It's mine," said Sara, "I don't take her to school. I mean, imagine if I pulled up in an Escalade."

"Good point," I said. Rose and I climbed into the back of the expensive SUV, Alice climbed into the passenger side and Sara climbed into the driver's side. We drove down to Tyson's Corner Mall, one of the biggest malls in the country, and also one of my favorites.

We got out of the car and linked arms. We walked into the mall. I heard all of the guys say to their friends, "damn, those girls are hot!"

"Does this happen often?" I asked them

"Yes, it does," said Rose. We went to the Banana Republic, Gap, Abercrombie, Delia's and, because of mine and Sara's request, Hot Topic. Then, after buying four outfits each, we went to the Converse Store. Alice got some knee-high converse boots. Rose got black converse heels. I got some classic black and white high tops. Sara got some white high tops that had little multi colored stars one them **(I know for a fact these are real. I've SEEN them!)**. I also got some rainbow show laces to replace the white ones that came with the shoes. Also at the Converse Store, I bought a black converse jacket and a pair of light wash jeans. I spent over one hundred fifty dollars at the Converse Store alone.

We got home and Esme had ordered a pizza for me. She seriously bought a whole medium supreme pizza just for me.

"Thanks, Esme," I said, "But there's no way I can eat all of this. I don't want to waste your money."

"We've got plenty of it," said Edward, "I happen to have a pixie-like sister who has the amazing ability to predict trends in the stock market."

"I wonder who you're talking about…" I joked. He kissed me and tore me off a slice of pizza and put it on a plate.

"Thirsty?" he asked me.

"Depends," I said, "Do you have Red Bull?"

"No," said Edward, "But we have Monster."

"Sweet," I said, "I'll take one." He took the energy drink out from the refrigerator and gave it to me.

"What does that do, anyway?" he asked as I opened it up.

"It's caffeine, so it keeps humans awake and refreshed without sleeping," I explained. I took a sip of it, "But it's more of a temporary sugar rush."

"Isn't sleep necessary for humans?" he asked.

"Yes, but sometimes, us humans are too busy and don't have time for sleep," I said, "So we do the next best thing: get our blood pumping a bit faster to make it feel like we've had nine hours of sleep."

"You humans are so weird," said Edward.

"But," I said, "You seem to like me."

"I love you, you insane human," he said. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Smith just said he loved me. Holy crap!

"I love you, too," I said, "And you should feel privileged, seeing how I've never loved anyone else."

"And you never will," he said, sealing my destiny with a kiss.

**Well, there you go. This chapter was nine pages long. I hope you enjoy it. And I hope you read my other stories. I have a pool up, please vote after you've read My Singer Can Sing. Thanks so much!**


	5. Eloping Insanly in Vegas

**Disclaimer: I claim nothing accept my characters, this plot and my hatred of that whiney Bella.**

**Hey, this is so much fun to write because I don't have to include that whiney, annoying Bella in my story. If you agree cyberclap once (in a review!)**

Chapter Four.

Sara, Rose, Alice and I were upstairs in Alice's room. The three others decided it would be fun to give me am make over.

"It's not like you need it," said Alice, "I mean, you're already so pretty. But, we vampires need our fun." When I started to feel a bit drowsy, another energy drink was in my hand.

"Do you guys know that if you have too many energy drinks, you're heart could pump too fast and you could have a heart attack," I said.

"So?" they asked me.

"Did you three forget that I happen to be a human?" I said.

"No," said Alice

"We can smell," joked Rose.

"So you remember that I can still have a heart attack and die, right?" I said

"Yay," said Alice, "a snack!"

"Alice!" I cried

"Sorry!" she said. They spiked up the short layers on the top of my head. They put a layer of black eyeliner, and then a purple layer on top on me. They put me in a bright purple thermal and the black, sleeveless Converse jacket that I bought and a pair of light wash skinny jeans. I put my new high tops on. Then I was ready. It was five thirty, just a little while before Zach normally would wake up. Dad was already off to work and my mom would soon be on her way. That's when I noticed my family was so plain. They went by a schedule every moment of their dull lives. I suppose I was their spice in life. God, I wished I lived with Edward and his family.

Alice, Rosalie and Sara were all done with getting dressed at fixing their hair and putting on make up at six. We raced downstairs. Esme cooked me breakfast. She made me bacon, eggs and hash browns.

"Esme," I said, "This is unnecessary. Some Pop Tarts would have been fine! Besides, I can't eat all of this. I'm so small anyway!"

"If there's anything left over, we'll just throw it away," said Esme, nonchalantly.

"I don't want to waste your money," I said again.

"It's not often I get to cook," said Esme, as I took a bite, "So I'm sorry if I over did it. How does it taste?"

"It's delicious, Esme," I said.

"Thank you," she said. As Edward came into the kitchen, Esme walked out, giving us privacy.

"Hello, love," he said, giving me a kiss, "It feels like I haven't seen you all night. Oh, wait, I haven't!" I could hear Alice, Sara and Rose laughing at Edward's comment.

"You look exhausted," he noted.

"I literally go no sleep last night," I said.

"Well, next time you sleep over, I rescue you so that you can sleep," he said.

"My hero," I said, giving him a kiss. "But, while I'm sleeping you might gave to protect me from them. They'd probably do my make up while I'm asleep." He laughed.

"I swear, I will protect you while you sleep," he said. I gave him a kiss. He wrapped his marble-like arms around my waist as I locked my hands behind his neck.

"I like your hair," he said.

"Why, thank you," I said, "Your sisters and cousin did it." He chuckled.

"You're perfect, you know that?" he whispered in my ear.

"Well," I said, "If I'm perfect, then you're a god."

"And you're my goddess," he said.

- - -

Sara was actually her coven's leader, seeing how she changed everyone else. She changed their "mother" back in the twenties. Her name was Claire. When Claire changed, she was in her late twenties. In fact, I'm pretty sure that Claire was born just a few days after Sara. Next, Sara changed Mark. As they tell it, they went to school together in the forties and fell in love. Sara kept her secret from him, even though she longed to tell him. But one day, Mark got into a bad car accident. Mark was so close to death. He, apparently, was lying on the hospital bed, about to die, when she spilled her guts to him and changed him. Then, in the fifties, they found Claire's mate, Daniel, who played the part of Sara's father. That's the vampire version of their story.

The human version is that Daniel and Claire Masen had a beautiful daughter named Sara. They moved to Europe for a few years when Edward's parent's had died. When they moved back to Chicago, Edward had already been taken in and didn't want to leave the Smith family. And then, Mark was adopted and kept his name, Dordier** (Pronounced Door-dee-a)**, but also hyphenated Masen, making him Mark Dordier-Masen. Sara and Mark fell in love, have plans to get married after high school, blah, blah, blah. The whole she-bang

So when Mark came to pick Sara up from Edward's house, I whispered to him mysteriously, "I know what you are." He looked very concerned.

"Come on, Markey!" I joked with him, 'I'd find out sooner or later!"

"Good point," he said. Sara ran into him, giving him a hug and a kiss. They were saying mushy stuff to each other like, 'I missed you' and 'I love you' and 'you look so pretty.' I left the room.

"So Abby," said Alice, "Tell us about your family."

"Not much to tell," I said, "My parents both work from early to late so I don't see them much. My older brother, Zack, is the head of the football team. My family lives by a schedule. I guess you could say I'm the spice in their life."

"Zack seems like a jerk," said Rose, referring to his actions yesterday morning,

"He's a jerk when other people are around," I said, "At home, he's really sweet and funny. He's a great guy, but he cares about his _precious reputation_, so he is a jerk to me at school. He's the football captain; I'm the leader of the school rebels. And it gets on my goddamn nerves."

"It gets on MY nerves and I just heard about it!" said Alice.

"Yeah, well," I said, "If I ever need to get revenge on him, I know how. Tell everyone he's a softie to his little sister at home."

"That would be so funny!" said Rosalie.

"I'd pay to see that," said Alice.

"When I started last year," I said, "Everyone expected me to try out for the cheerleading squad. When they realized I was a tad eccentric, they frowned down upon me. But, hey, at least my friends don't talk about me behind my back."

"I think that 'a tad eccentric' for you is the understatement of the century," said Alice.

"Why thank you," I said.

"Don't get me wrong," said Alice, "I love you're style. Frankly, I love everything about you! But you are crazy."

"That's what they tell me!" I said. Alice rolled her eyes and shook her head as Rosalie started to laugh.

"Edward," said Alice from the other room, "You're girlfriend is insane." Edward came into the room with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What did you do to my sister?" he asked.

"I only admitted to being crazy," I said. He chuckled.

"You _are_ crazy," he said.

"I'm fully aware," I said, "But you know you love it."

"Of course I do," said Edward, "Only a truly insane human can date a vampire."

"I'm not exactly sure how to respond to that," I said hesitantly. He kissed me.

"Your cute when your confused," he said.

"Thanks?" I said, not sure if it was the right response.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"Come on, love birds," said Alice, "Time for school." I groaned.

"I don't wanna go!" I whined, jokingly. Alice and Edward dragged me to the Volvo. I sat in the passenger seat. Edward was driving and Jasper and Alice were in the back.

- - -

The rest of the week as pretty uneventful. I went to school, Zack was a jerk there, but nice at home, Edward would drive me home, I'd make some dinner for myself, I'd take a shower and get ready for bed, and Edward would be there, holding me in his arms. Sometimes, I suppose, schedules are nice, but I prefer some change.

This weekend, Dad had a conference in Boston and Mom went with him. Zach was sating at Devon's house, so I decided I'd stay at Edward and Alice's house. Alice had hopes that it would be another Fab Four shopping weekend. I promised her Saturday, but Sunday I wanted to be with Edward, along with Monday, seeing how we had Monday off, too. A week until summer vacation.

After school on Friday, Edward drove me to my house. I had packed for the weekend earlier, picking out everything, from hair accessories to shoes. I ended up with a very heavy suitcase. I could barely lift it off of my bed.

"You can't carry that!" said Edward, "You'll pull a muscle or something!"

"It's a good thing my boyfriend is a vampire and can carry a truck holding a piano over his head!" I said. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

"You're funny," he said.

"I suppose it comes along with the insanity," I joked.

"Having an insane girlfriend is less work than I thought," he said, smiling, "I think that it's fun!" I gave him a kiss.

"That's because it IS fun!" I said. He laughed.

"Let's go. Alice is getting annoyed with me," he said, "Or maybe I could kidnap you. How does Mexico sound to you?"

"Mexico?" I said, "Nah. They've got bad water. Stay in the states. Arizona, maybe? California? Nevada?"

"Nevada sounds nice," he said, with a grin on his face, "Vegas. We could elope."

"That does sound nice," I said, "I'm not so sure my parents would go for it, though."

"You could just move in with me," he said.

"I think I'm in love with these plans," I said, "Not as much as I love you, but it's close." He laughed.

"Then, let's go to Vegas," he said.

"You serious?" I asked.

"Only if you want me to be," he said.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen Smith, are you proposing to me?" I asked. No doubt in my mind he could hear my frantic heartbeat. Was he?

"Yes," he said, "Will you marry me?"

"Well, of course!" I said, "And how long have we been dating? A week?"

"It's felt like forever, though," he said.

"Agreed," I said. He gave me a kiss.

"So," I said, "Let's say I wanted you to change me. Would you?"

"Yes," he said, easily, "If that's what you wanted. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"Anything?" I asked.

"Anything," he repeated.

"I might work this to my advantage," I said. He chuckled.

"My insane little human," he said. He kissed me deeply. He broke the kiss, remembering I needed to breathe.

"Vegas…" he said, "Is sounding very nice." He was just about to kiss me again when his cellular device starting to ring in his pocket.

"What Alice?" he asked

"YOU WILL NOT GO TO VEGAS AND ELOPE RIGHT NOW!" she cried into he phone, loud enough for me to hear.

"We can do whatever we damn well please!" he cried. I started to laugh. "Besides, what would you do to stop us?"

Alice was now talking normally so I couldn't hear. "No you will not!" he shouted. "Alice, we can do what we want. It's our lives… Fine!" he hung up the phone.

"Our wedding will be in two weeks," he said.

"Sweet," I said, giving him a kiss. We went downstairs and put my suitcase in the trunk of his car. I got into the passengers seat; he got into the drivers seat.

"Ready?" he asked me, taking my hand.

"Yep," I said. And he sped off towards his house. We got there and Edward carried my bag in.

"Abby," said Alice, "Stop using my brother as a donkey and carry your own bag!" I rolled my eyes.

"Alice, I can barely lift that thing, nonetheless carry it!" I said.

"Right," she said, "Human. Edward, take that upstairs." He nodded and carried my bag up to his room. "Now," said Alice, "This is going to be a fun weekend." She gave me a hug.

"Sara is already here," said Rose, "She's upstairs. She's having a vision. I didn't want to disrupt her."

"What happens if you disrupt a vision?" I asked.

"You loose it and never see it again," said Alice, "Sara had definite visions that don't happen often. If she doesn't see it then we don't know what it is."

"Oh," I said.

"But don't worry," said Sara, who was suddenly beside me, "It's over now."

"What was it?" I asked.

"Nothing important," she said.

"Really?" I said, not believing her.

"Really," she said.

"Hey, Edward?" I called. He was beside me in a few seconds.

"Yes, love," he said.

"What was Sara's vision?" I asked.

"Oh, pull THAT one on me, why don't you?" mumbled Sara.

"You being a vampire… soon," he said.

"Soon?" I asked, "How soon?"

"Well, it took place in about a month from now, so pretty soon," he said.

"Awesome," I said, "Who turns me?"

"I don't know, I only saw you as a vampire," said Sara, "I'm not an oracle, you know."

"But, you're pretty close," I said. I have her a hug. She hugged me back.

"I can wait a month," I reassured them.

"But I'm not sure if I can," Edward whispered to me. Alice, Rose and Sara rolled their eyes and walked away as Edward leaned down and kissed me. He picked me up bridal style, not breaking the kiss can carried me up to his room.

"Edward Masen!" I cried, "Put me down!"

"Okay," he said, and dropped me down on his bed. He climbed in beside me and started to kiss me. When I had to gasp for air, he started to kiss my neck. I giggled. Then, someone knocked on the door.

"Go away," Edward mumbled, "We're busy."

"I don't care," said Sara, on the other side of the door, "Open the door. I need to speak with Abby."

"What's the password?" said Edward, buried in my neck.

"Open the damn door," said Sara angrily.

"Was that the right password?" I asked, jokingly.

"Nope," said Edward. I giggled.

"I don't care," said Sara, "I'm coming in!"

"Good thing it's locked," I said.

"I may not be a locksmith," said Sara, "But I can still open this door if you don't!"

"If you break my door, you will pay for a new one," said Edward.

"Okay, I won't break your door," said Sara. "Hey Emmett? Can you come here a minute?"

"What do you need?" asked Emmett, now on the other side of the door with Sara.

"Break the door down, please," said Sara

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"Don't ask why," said Sara, "Just do it!" In a split second, the door was open and we could see Sara and Emmett.

"There you go," said Emmett, "Happy?"

"Exceptionally," said Sara. She looked at her cousin. No, she glared at her cousin. "You…" she pointed a pale finger at him, "Get out."

"You can't kick me out of my own room!" said Edward.

"Oh yeah?" said Sara, "Watch me!" she took a few steps forward, picked Edward up, and tossed him out of the room. I laughed.

"Not fair," said Edward, sulking. He went downstairs. "You still are going to pay for my door!" he called to Sara. She ignored him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I haven't talked to you, as in just you and me, in forever!" said Sara.

"It's only been a week," I said

"Whatever," she said, "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

"Just a few things," I said.

**There. I left you with another nine-page chapter. AND I left you with a sort-of cliffie. Remember, if you hate Bella, cyberclap! **


	6. Hot Pink Pants

**Disclaimer: If Twilight was mine, Bella would either, A) be dead, B) be less whiney, or C) Never have existed. Which is why I write this story. And, if I said that I owned Abby, my friend Abby, who I based this story around, would murder me in my sleep. She's pretty scary. I wouldn't want to cross her.**

_Chapter Five! YAY!_ **(If you want a sugar rush, have some S'Mores PopTarts and some Monster. Whoa. You don't know how fast I'm typing right now. My dad's getting freaked out.)**

"I've got a few questions about your beloved book," I said to Sara, "Which I only read for your cousin."

"Ask away," she said.

"Why did you make Edward's true love Bella in your book?" I asked, "She's so… whiney and annoying!"

"I originally was going to have this story be about a klutzy girl named Bella Swan try and get a boyfriend and not succeed," she said, "but then I got in contact with Edward again and asked him if I could write about him. He said it was okay. Edward has Better taste than dating some whiney, ungrateful butt-face, so I decided I'd annoy him by saying that it was his true love. Obviously, and luckily, if I say so myself, you're his true love. And, actually, Edward's a lot less cautious than he is in the book."

"That's not nice," I said.

"I'm not a nice person!" she said.

"Did you or do you have some sort of grudge against Rose or something?" I asked

"No, why?" she asked.

"Rose seems like such a mean person in the story, but really she's a sweetheart," I said.

"That's because Rose isn't the type of person who would like someone like Bella," she said.

"Neither is Alice," I said.

"But one of the sisters had to like her," she explained.

"True," I said, "Are there really Werewolves in Forks?"

"Oh, sure," she said, "There are some everywhere. In fact, Mango's father is a wolf."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, which means she should change soon, too," said Sara.

"Is Jacob Black real?" I asked.

"No, I based him off of Joseph White, who is a werewolf."

"What about imprinting?" I asked

"Fake," she said, "I made it up. I got creative."

"Tanya's clan?"

"Fake,"

"The characters in Forks?"

"Fake."

"The change?"

"Just as painful, but it doesn't take as long."

"James, Laurent and Victoria?"

"Real, but they're actually some of the nicest human eaters I've ever met."

"Blood lust?"

"Real, just not as bad as I put it in the book. I could put a newborn beside you when you have a paper cut and it wouldn't attack you. I mean, it would if it were dying of thirst."

"The Volturi?"

"Aro, Marcus and Caius are real, the guard is real too; just the _members_ of the guard were made up Well, besides Jane and Alec. They desperately wanted to be in my story."

"Well, that sums up my questions," I said, "Do you have any for me?"

"Do you now understand why I didn't want you to read and prey to that book like it was the Holy Bible?" she asked.

"Yes, I do." I said.

"Well, then, I'll just be off," she gave me a hug and left the room. As soon as she was out of the room, Edward was beside me.

"What did you find out?" he asked.

"That my favorite book was a practical joke on you," I said. As I said you, I touched his nose.

"That's comforting." He said,

"I love you, no matter what that book says," I said.

"Why did you read that book so many times?" he asked me.

"You," I said, "Duh."

"I do feel loved," he said, kissing my neck.

"You should," I said, giggling, "This sounds weird, but I loved you before I knew you. She captured you almost perfectly."

"What's the part she didn't capture about me?" he asked, buried in my neck.

"That weird, insane thing growing off your face," I said, "It likes dinosaurs, vampires, purple and shopping. But it loves you."

"Maybe I should get it surgically removed," he joked.

"That is completely unnecessary," I said, "I like being attached to your face." He gave me a kiss.

"Guess what," he said.

"Chicken Butt!" I cried, automatically, "What?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

- - -

On Saturday, we went shopping. The Fab Four had a great shopping trip. I bought some make up, a few pairs of Vans, a white hoodie with little hearts on them, a purple Converse hat, a pair of hot pink skinny jeans and a Jeffree Star tee shirt **(you want Jeffree Star for dinner? I'll give you Jeffree Star for dinner!)**. Shopping with vampires is fun. They like to use their super sensitive seeing to find amazing sales.

When we were done, we went home. We laid out on Alice's bedroom floor and talked about stuff. We read celebrity magazines and made fun of stars such as Brittany Spears, Justin Timberlake, Lindsay Lohan, Paris Hilton and The Jonas Brothers. We all hated every single one of them. We were having so much fun.

At exactly midnight, Edward came into the room and said, "It's officially Sunday, and it's my turn!"

"No!" my best friends cried, "One more hour!"

"No!" cried Edward.

"Half an hour!" pleaded Alice.

"Fifteen minutes," bartered Edward.

"Twenty," said Rose.

"Deal," said Edward. He gave me a kiss and left.

"Here," said Rose, "Sit here."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"We're gonna doll you up for twenty minutes from now," said Sara. The rummaged through all of my bags. They handed me a black tee shirt, my new hot pink skinny jeans, and a pair of black high tops and instructed me to put it on. I did as I was told. At vampire speed, to get this all done in fifteen minutes, Sara fixed my hair, Rose did my make up and Alice painted my nails hot pink.

When I was all done, they pushed me into the closet. It was 12:19 and Edward would burst through the door at exactly 12:20. And he did. I heard the door hit the wall, and, by the sound of it, I shouldn't be surprised when there's a hole in the wall.

"Edward!" cried Alice, "You could have just knocked."

"Eh, this was more dramatic," he said. I shook my head, "Where's Abby?"

"Abby?" said Rose, "You can come out now. Hide and seek is fun, Eddie!"

"Don't call me Eddie," he said, "You know I hate that name." I came out of the massive closet.

"We checked there!" cried Sara.

"I already know that you weren't playing hide and seek," said Edward, "Come on, love." I hugged my friends 'goodbye' and left the room with Edward. We went down the hallway to his room. Once we were in there, he closed and locked the door behind us.

"What do you think?" I asked him, gesturing towards my outfit.

"Those pants are hot… pink!" said Edward. I shook my head.

"That was one of the dumbest things I've ever heard," I commented.

"Well, they are!" he said. I blankly stared at him. "I love the outfit. It's skin tight."

"I figured that you'd like it," I said.

"Do you know where it would look better?" he asked me, a mischievous grin playing on his face.

"Where's that?" I asked.

"The floor," he whispered. I nearly passed out as he said that. I sat down on his bed. He kneeled down in font of me and took off my shoes. He sat down beside me and gave me a kiss. I have him a hug.

"I missed you," he said.

"I missed you, too," I said, "What did you do today?"

"I made it official," he said.

"Made what official?" I asked.

"I'll be right back," he said. He gave me a kiss and went over to the other side of the room. In a split second, he was back in front of me, kneeling down.

"Abby?" he said, "Abigail Glad, will you marry me?" he revealed to me a ring. It had a purple diamond in the center and clear diamonds in its sides.

"Yes!" I cried. He slid the ring onto my finger. I jumped up and gave him a hug and a kiss.

"It time for you, my little human," said Edward, "To sleep."

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"You asked me a week ago to rescue you so you could sleep," he reminded me, "Now, you don't even want to sleep?"

"I'm an insomniac?" I tried.

"Nice try," he said. "Go to sleep."

"Fine," I mumbled. I lay down; he followed and wrapped his arms around me. I soon fell sleep.

- - -

Around nine hours later, I woke up to a silent house. No Alice, not Emmett, no Rose, no Jazz. No body was in the house besides me and Edward. I found this odd.

"Where is everyone?" I asked

"Hunting," he said.

"You didn't go?" I asked.

"I went yesterday while you were with Alice, Rose and Sara," he said, "Before I got the ring." I saw that his eyes were light butterscotch, and then eyed my left ring finger. The memories of yesterday's events flooded back into my head, dancing in merriment.

"We're all alone?" I had just dawned on me.

"Yes," he said, giving me a kiss. While kissing him, my stomach growled. Edward chuckled lowly, shaking his head.

"Time for you to eat," he said. He picked me up and carried me downstairs.

"Do you want me to make you something?" he asked me.

"I can make my own breakfast," I said, "Besides, you probably can't cook that well, seeing how you haven't needed to cook for eighty years. No offence."

"None taken," he said. He sat down at the table. I looked in the pantry for things to eat. Sara must have helped them by telling them what I liked because they were stocked up in my favorite foods, from fruit, to cereal, to meats, to breads.

I wasn't exactly in the mood for cereal, like I normally was. I looked about the pantry, which was more like a small walk-in closet in the kitchen. I found something that caught my eye: PopTarts… chocolate PopTarts. I took out a silver package from the box. I left the pantry and put the PopTarts on the counter. I got a glass of orange juice and some green grapes.

"The PopTarts," said Edward, "Ruin the 'healthy breakfast' concept."

"Are you looking out for my girlish figure?" I joked.

"I'm looking out for you," he said.

"Edward," I said, "PopTarts for breakfast is no different than PopTarts for lunch, dinner, or any other time, for that matter!" he chuckled.

"I suppose you're right," he said. He gave me a kiss. I had to break the kiss so that I could breathe.

"IT is time for me to eat," I said, "And it's hard to eat when you have an Edward stuck to your mouth, not that I mind him there." He laughed.

"Eat," he encouraged. I eat my food and when I was done, threw away the trash and washed my glass out.

"I thin we should tell you parents that we're engaged," he said.

"No way," I said, "They would freak and put security camera's everywhere to make sure I never see you again. We shouldn't tell them until after out little road trip."

"She's not here," said Edward, obviously talking about the pixie like sister of his, "We could go now."

"We could," I said, "But we'd get a threatening phone call as soon as we got into West Virginia."

"Good point," he said. "We'll just have to wait."

"But, it doesn't have to be in two weeks."

"When did you have in mind?" he asked, entreated at this notion.

"Last day of school?" I asked.

"A week?" he said, "It's a plan." He kissed me in agreement. I could wait a week. My parents wouldn't notice a ring that probably cost a few thousand dollars, and if Zack did, he wouldn't say anything.

"So, how are we going to deal with me changing?" I asked.

"We'll probably fake your death, like drive your car off a cliff, or some kind of fire," he said.

"That almost sounds irrational," I said, "But, no one can see me again. How long until we're able to move back after I changed?"

"About ten years, most of the time," he said, "Unless you would like to visit Europe."

"I'd love to," I said, "I'd also like to go to Chicago, to see where you lived before."

"We'll make a list: 'Places Abby Wants To Go.' Where else?" he asked.

"Forks," I said, "I've always wanted to go there. Sara captured it and made me want to go so badly."

"Okay. Europe, Chicago, Forks. Anywhere else?" he asked.

"We'll add on when something comes to mind," I said. He chucked as he gave me a kiss.

**If you love me, you'll reveiw.**

**Oh, yeah, and I'm so amazing, I put up two chapters in one day! Whoo!**


	7. Mango

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer really did write Twilight. Not Sara Masen. Darn…**

**This part is the day before school lets out, a day before their wedding. So… this is like FAST FORWARD! Yeah… I used my amazing remote that controls the universe, not the BS kind like from the movie. The REAL kind… **

Chapter Six.

The second-to-last day of school. Tomorrow, I would say goodbye to my friends and elope in Las Vegas with Edward. Every rime I saw him, my stomach would go acrobat and to flips. I loved him with every fiber of my being. And, frankly, I didn't care HOW corny it sounded.

Edward drove me home so I was able to put my school stuff down. One more day of school meant no homework, which was okay with me. I had told my mother earlier that day that I was going to sleep over with Sara. That was true, well, not the sleep part, but Sara and I were going to stay over with Alice and Rose. I knew they were going to try and tear Edwards and I apart at midnight. "No seeing the bride the day of," which I though was dumb because he was my ride to school and we had all of the same classes.

I left a note reminding my parents that I was with Sara and had my cell in case of emergencies. Then, Edward and I got into his car, seeing how I didn't have one, and drove off to his house. Once I was there, Sara, Alice, Rose and Emmett gave me a huge hug each. I had to remind them that I was still human and I needed to breathe. The all apologized and Emmett patted me on the head. We sat down in the living room and tried to watch Sweeney Todd. We didn't get very far when Emmett started to laugh at the fake blood.

When we got to the part where Toby starts working for Mrs. Lovett, someone started to knock on the door. Alice got up to answer the door. In a few seconds, Alice came back with… Mango.

"Hey, Mango," I said, "What's up?"

"What's up?" she asked, "I'll tell you what's up! I just changed into a big white furry… thing! My father told me I was a werewolf and my GRAND father told me that you are in a house with eight vampires!"

"Uh…" was all I could say.

"Well, have you read Twilight?" asked Sara.

"Yeah," said Mango, "Everyone has."

"Well, these are the characters," said Sara, "Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett. Carlisle and Esme are upstairs."

"What about… Bella?" she asked, concerning mine and Edward's relationship.

"She's not real," we all said.

"And the wolves?" she asked.

"Are real," we finished.

"Almost everything in there is real. Imprinting, Tanya's Clan, and the characters that lived in Forks are the only things that are fake," said Sara.

"How would you know?" asked Mango, "Did you meet Stephanie Meyer?"

"No," said Sara, "Technically, I am Stephanie Meyer. She was an Alias; I wrote the book. But, the people would notice when I didn't ever turn seventeen, so a made up a name, never thinking that my book would make it so big."

"Sot down, Mango," I said, "We've got a lot to talk about. Emmett, shut the movie off." They did what I said. "So I'm still the only human in the house?"

"I'm… I'm not human?" asked Mango.

"Well, you're more human than me!" boomed Emmett.

"Yeah, you still have a heartbeat," said Alice.

"Within a few days, you'll become more mature in the face. You grow until you're physically about twenty-five and then you're immortal," said Sara, "There will be others in your generation of the pack, so, until then, you'll have to ask you're dad for advice and help when you need it."

"So, I can change into a big white wolf anytime I want?" Mango Asked.

"More or less," said Edward.

"Just don't get angry," said Jasper.

"You could help out with that, though," I laughed.

"Whatever," said Jasper. I saw through the corner of my eye, Alice start zone out. And then she got ecstatic.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Joe's coming to town!" Alice said excitedly. Everyone but Mango and I got excided.

"Who's Joe?" We asked

"Joe! Joseph White! The guy I based Jacob after!" said Sara, "He's coming here! To Vienna!"

"When does he get here?" asked Emmett, overjoyed, "He's the only one who can beat me in wrestling!"

"Three days!" said Alice.

"We'll be back by then," said Edward, "And you can be your new self then, too!" I smiled and said, "Yay!"

"Okay," said Mango, "Now I'm even more confused than I was before. What's going on?"

"Joseph is an old Family friend. He's a werewolf, like you," said Alice.

"Okay, I got that," said Mango, "But where are Edward and Abby going? And what the hell are you talking about, the new Abby?"

"Edward and I are going to Vegas tomorrow. And when I come back, I'll be a vampire," I said

"What, is there a casino where you go and get changed?" she asked,

"No, Mango," I said slowly, "we're going to get married."

"What now?" she asked.

"Say what you want," I said, "I don't care." Edward put his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"How long had it been? A WEEK? Maybe TWO?" she said sarcastically.

"They're still going," said Sara.

"Yeah," said Alice, "We've tried to convince them, they just wont listen."

"So, after school tomorrow, they're going to go to Vegas and get married. Then, she'll be changed into a vampire and be eternally sixteen?" said Mango.

"That covers it," said Rose. When she said sixteen, a realization came over me.

"Edward?" I said, distantly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's my birthday!" I cried. Emmett broke out into a chorus of 'Happy Birthday.' Alice, Sara, Rose, Jasper and Mango joined in.

"Carlisle! Esme!" said Alice, in a voice that would make it seem that they were in the room, "Tomorrow is Abby's birthday!" Esme and Carlisle came downstairs smiling.

"Happy birthday!" said Esme.

"What a birthday it will be," said Carlisle.

"Vampires," said Alice.

"Werewolves," said Mango

"Last day of school," said Rose.

"Your wedding," said Edward.

"Excruciating pain… from the change," said Emmett.

"And last but not least…" said Jasper.

"Sex," said Alice, Emmett, Rose and Jasper.

"Sex?" I asked.

"Sex," they repeated.

"It will be your wedding night, after all," said Alice.

"Get the images out of my head!" cried Mango, "I don't want to see that… ever…." I laughed. Edward could see the images she saw and laughed even harder.

"Edward laughing a new experience for me," said Alice.

"Couldn't agree more," said Rose.

"Edward laughed sometimes as a human," said Sara.

"Of course, you're the only one who knows that," said Emmett.

"Seeing how tomorrow, you'll be out of town," said Esme, "We'll just have a dinner tonight. Will you be staying for dinner, Mango?"

"I'd love to," she said, "I'll ask my dad." She went outside to call her dad.

"Hey, Sara?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said

"Are Vampires and Werewolves enemies in real life?" I asked, "Because you wrote that they were enemies."

"Actually, no," said Sara, "We're very close. They can stand our strength better than any other creature can."

"So not enemies, but friends?" I said, clearing it up fro myself.

"Yes, friends."

Esme made lasagna for Mango and I, seeing how the vampires don't eat. But Mango, having the appetite of a werewolf, ate enough food to make it look like the vampires picked at their food. We were talking and laughing the entire time. At one point, Mango nearly had juice coming out of her nose because of a joke Emmett told. I was having fun and I was happy. It was the best last birthday someone could ask for.

**Best last birthday. Tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Hate it? I will bribe you with an oompa loompa. If you review, I will personally send you an oompa loompa. A very purple-y oompa loompa! Thankssss!**

**THE ONE AND ONLY!**

**Sarah**


	8. I'm not pregnant, I'm married

**Disclaimer: Not mine. I'll go cry now…**

**Can you guess what happens in this chapter? Ha ha ha. PS, I may have been to Vegas, but I haven't gotten married in Vegas, so I'm not sure if this is right. I'm just sort of making this up… because I'm cool… yeah… STORY TIME!**

Chappie Seven!

It was the very last day of school. We'd get out at eleven thirty, before lunch, but we were allowed to do whatever we wanted. They wouldn't send you to detention on the last day. They wouldn't suspend you on the last day. So, my future family, Mango, Tear, Sara, Mark and I sat outside all day. I made it last, seeing how I'd probably never see my human friends again after the day's out.

At Eleven thirty, Edward and I jumped into the Volvo and started to drive. With Edward's insane driving, we got there in twelve hours, plus the time difference so it was around eight thirty when we got to Vegas. It was eighty degrees and the sun was setting. We went a chapel. Before we went in, I took a picture of it so I could remember it. Then we walked in.

"Welcome to Roscoe's Chapel of Las Vegas, Nevada," said the secretary in a bored tone, "Please sign your names on the sign in sheet." She looked up at Edward and I and immediately wasn't bored.

"If you need any assistance, just ask for me, Katie," she said, mostly at Edward. Edward, obviously reading her mind, wrapped his arm around me and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so glad to be getting married to you, because I love you," he said to me.

"I don't think we'll need any help writing our names on a sheet, seeing how we're not stupid," I said, "But if we do, we'll make sure to call your name." She handed Edward a pen and gave me a bad look. She was jealous. And she should have been. But, honestly, when you wee a boy and girl at a chapel, most of the time, they're getting married. Or did she forget that?

Edward signed our names neatly on the sheet, took a number and took me to sit down.

"What was she thinking?" I whispered to Edward

"She thought that if I just looked at her I'd fall for her and leave you," he laughed quietly.

"We see how that worked out," I said. He gave me a kiss.

"I love you," he said to me, "Are you excited to become Mrs. Edward Masen?"

"You kidding?" I asked, bewildered, "I'm about to piss myself I'm so excited!" he laughed and gave me another kiss.

"That is the best news I've heard all day," he said. I put my head on his shoulder. He kissed my hair and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

"Masen and Glad?" some one asked. We stood up

"Ready?" he asked.

"Absolutely," I said. He took my hand and we walked into the chapel. There was a guy in an old sports jacket and sunglasses standing at the altar. There was no doubt in my mind that this was Roscoe.

We stood at the altar with Roscoe, who by the way smelled like bad cheese, linked arms.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Roscoe, who had a New York accent, "We're gathered here today to join," he pointed at Edward

"Edward," he said.

"And," said Roscoe, pointing at me,

"Abigail," I said.

"In Holy Matrimony," finished Roscoe, "If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Silence. "Do you, Edward, take Abigail to be your wife?"

"I do," said Edward, proudly

"And do you, Abigail, take Edward to be your husband?" Roscoe asked.

"Yes, of course," I said.

"Edward, place the ring on Abigail's finger." Edward did what Roscoe told him. "Abigail, place the ring on Edward's finger." I put the gold ring on his pale hand.

"On behalf of the Nevada Gaming Commission, here's ten dollars in game chips. You may now kiss the bride." Said Roscoe. Edward gave me a kiss.

"Now get out of here!" cried Roscoe. He laughed and left. Katie, the front desk girl, stopped us and told us to sign a marriage certificate. We did and took it with us. By then, I was exhausted. It was about one thirty on my normal time and I was about to pass out.

"There are no suites available at the hotels and I don't want you to stay in a normal room," said Edward.

"I'm just tired," I mumbled, half asleep.

"Would you like you go home?" he asked me.

"Home?" I asked

"Yes, home in Vienna," he said, "You sleep. When you wake up, you'll be at home."

"Okay," I mumbled. He put me in the passenger's seat, buckled my seatbelt and then started to drive. The last thing I remember seeing was the big neon sign that said, 'thanks for visiting. We hope to see you soon!'

- - -

I woke up at around one the next day in Edward's bed. Edward was beside me, his cold arms wrapped around me. He had his eyes closed. If I knew any better, I'd say he was asleep.

"Edward?" I said, nudging him, "Edward!"

"Shh!" he said, "I'm sleeping!"

"You're funny," I said, kissing his nose. He opened his eyes. They were dark.

"Edward, you need to hunt," I said.

"I will later," he said, "We need to go and tell your parents."

"Okay," I said. I went into his closet and picked out an outfit: a pair of white skinny jeans, a dark green tank top and some green and black Vans. I put my hair up in a ponytail, did my eyeliner, brushed my teeth and was all ready to go. We went downstairs. Alice was waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, bouncing up and down impatiently.

"Alice," I said, "I know you got everyone to buy us wedding gifts, but they're going to have to wait, okay?"

"Fine," she said glumly, "I'll just rearrange them." I gave her a hug and Edward and I left. We drove to my house. I exhaled out of nervousness when we pulled into my driveway.

"Come on," said Edward, "Their thoughts are calm." He took my hand and led me to the front door. I opened the door and was my dad and brother sitting on the couch watching something on TV.

"Dad?" I asked, "Where's Mom?"

"Kitchen," said Dad, barely paying any attention to me.

"Thanks, Dad," I said. He grunted. Edward and I went into the kitchen. My mom was stirring a pot on the stove, probably making dinner for Dad and Zack.

"Hey, Mom," I said, "I need to speak with you about something. Dad? Can you come here, too? You, too, Zack." The boys came in and sat down with my mom across the table from Edward and I.

"What is it, sweetie?" asked my mom.

"Um… there's no easy way to say this," I said.

"Are you pregnant?" Mom asked.

"MOM!" I cried

"She's not pregnant," said Edward.

"Go on, Abby," said my dad

"We're, uh…" I said.

"We're… we're…" stammered Edward.

"We're… married," I said. I put my left hand on the table, showing the two tings on my finger.

"What?" my mother asked.

"Holy crap," said Zack.

"You haven't even been dating for a month and your MARRIED?" said my dad, "He's not allowed in this house. I won't allow it!"

"Wherever he goes, I go. That's what I promised!" I said.

"There is no way you're married," said Zack.

"Get out," Dad yelled at Edward, "You forced her to marry you! Get out of my house!"

"Dad?" I said, "He's my husband. I willingly married him. I love Edward with my whole heart. So if he isn't here, neither am I." I stood up.

"Where are you going?" demanded my father.

"I'm going to pack," I said, "Come on, Edward." He took my hand and went upstairs with me. Most of my clothes were already over there, along with my laptop, my CD collection, my iPod and jewelry. All that was left were old pictures and a few more outfits. We put my remaining positions into a suitcase that was too heavy for me to lift, so Edward lifted it. We went downstairs. My mother stopped me.

"Abby," said my mother, "No matter what decisions you make, you'll always be my little girl."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. She gave me a hug.

"I want you to have this," she said. She handed me a thousand dollars in hundreds

"Mom," I said, "I can't accept this."

"Take it!" she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Where will you go?" asked Zack.

"Edward's," I said. I gave my brother a hug. "Zack, you're a great brother. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"So I'm allowed to go and get married to my girlfriend who I've been dating for less than a month?"

"Shut up." I hit him in the arm, and then gave him another hug.

"I'll miss you, little sis," he said.

"I'll miss you, too," I said. He let go of me, and Edward and I left. It would be the last time I'd ever see my family in person.

- - -

As promised, Edward and I opened up wedding gifts from the family. Alice and Jasper gave us a new car: a purple mustang. Rose and Emmett gave us property up in New Hampshire. Carlisle and Esme gave us a portrait that Esme painted. Some one had taken a picture of Edward and I for her to look at. I was sitting in Edward's lap and my head was on his shoulder. We were looking into each other's eyes. She got every detail exactly right. Mango, who came after Edward and I first saw the car, gave us eternal luck and friendship. That was all I needed, that and Edward. Edward was my everything.

A little later, Edward and I went out to the mall, to discuss my change. By then, everyone knew that we were married. Stupid Zack and his big mouth.

"I bet it's because she's pregnant," whispered Courtney as she passed by us. I threw a French fry at her and told her it was her calories for the day. She scoffed and clacked away. Who in their right mind wears high heels everyday with everything? Freak.

"What is the deal?" I said to Edward.

"We'll drive my car off the cliff. We'll push the car with our ID's in it to make it seem that the car burned with us," said Edward.

"What if it doesn't burn on it's own?" I asked

"We'll dump some gasoline and matches," he said.

"Don't become a pyromaniac on me!" I laughed.

"I wont," he said, "I promise."

"Good boy," I said, patting his head playfully. He kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you try to be annoying," he said. I stuck my tongue out at him. He wrapped his cold arm around my shoulders and we walked out of the mall. Once we got into the Volvo, Edward got a call on his phone. He looked at the called ID. He pressed talk and put the phone on speaker.

"Alice, you're on speaker," said Edward

"Edward?" said Alice, "Joseph will be coming a bit earlier than expected."

"When is he getting here?" I asked

"Ten minutes," she said, "And he's coming with Artimis. Not that I mind at all. I love Arty! And I suppose I'm not surprised. They go everywhere together!"

"Who's Artimis?" I asked.

"Joseph's twin sister," said Edward.

"She's a were-vamp. She was changed accidentally and is known as the peace keeper," said Alice, "It's because of Artimis most of the wars have been stopped or prevented."

"Why wasn't she in the book?" I asked.

"Werewolves and vampires in the book are enemies, so she'd be shunned by _both_ communities in the book," said Edward, "Plus, she didn't want to be in the story whatsoever, so Sara didn't include her."

"Oh," I said.

"We'll be there before you could even pick up their scent," said Edward. And he snapped the phone shut. In three minutes, we were at home. Mango was at the house. She'd become very close with the family and she also wanted to meet Joseph, and now Artimis. She'd only known her father's pack and wanted to know some other wolves.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Mango, Edward and I were sitting in the living room when a strong, loud knock came to the door, followed by a beat. Someone was making a beat by knocking on the door with different parts of his or her hands.

"I'll get it!" cried Alice, jumping up out of her seat. She glided over to the front door an opened it. You didn't have to be a vampire or a werewolf to know that her squeal was at extremely high frequencies. It even hurt my ears.

"Alice!" we all cried.

"Sorry!" she said back. She bounced back into the room with two more people. One was a boy. He was wearing some baggy jeans. He had long-ish messy black hair and green eyes. He was bulky, very large, almost as big as Emmett. The girl was very pretty. She was wearing a sports bra and some gym shorts. She had blue eyes, very long dark brown hair, a perfectly straight nose and impossibly perfect eyelashes. This was the White twins.

"Hello everyone," said Artimis, "It's great to see you all."

"New faces!" cried Joseph.

"Joe! Be polite!" cried Artimis, "I'm Artimis, or Arty, and this is my brother, Joseph."

"I'm Abby," I said, "I just got married to Edward yesterday."

"Congrats!" boomed Joseph.

"And I'm Mango," said Mango, "I just changed a few days ago."

"Nice to see that everyone is doing great," said Artimis, "We just stopped by to say hello."

"Dad followed us with the truck," said Joseph.

"Truck?" asked Rose, "Why do you have a truck?"

"Because we're moving here!" said Artimis and Joseph.

"We just wanted to run here," said Artimis.

"It takes a lot less time than being cooped up in some big moving truck," said Joseph

"Yeah," said Artimis, "Max, Heath and Casey are in the truck with Mom, Dad, Keelan and Paul."

"The whole pack is moving?" asked Emmett, excitedly.

"Duh," said Artimis, "Do you really think that Joseph and I would move here without our pack?"

"Uh…" said Emmett, "No." Jasper hit him on the head. I shook my head.

"So you married Eddiekins over here?" asked Joseph asked me. Edward growled at Joseph

"Yeah, Joey-Poo," Edward said darkly, "I'm married to her."

"Stop calling me that!" Joseph cried

"Now you know how I feel!" cried Edward

"NO NAMES!" cried Mango, "Too hard for me to remember. You're Edward and you're Joseph! There! Is everyone happy?"

"I guess," everyone said. Well, variations of that.

"Okay!" said Mango.

"So, Edward's not alone anymore," said Artimis, "The past century he thought he was perfection all in himself. Good to know that you're not perfect, eh, Edward."

"Shut up, Arty," said Edward, playfully. She laughed.

"You're a good match for this old man," said Artimis.

"I'm glad you think so," I said, "And I think I just might have to agree with you." Then, a blonde blur was right next to Artimis, giving her a hug.

"ARTIMIS!" Sara cried.

"Sara!" said Artimis, "Arty no like-y the hugs!"

"Right," said Sara, releasing her tight grip in her friend. She moved on to Joseph, who graciously accepted her hug. All three of them sat down on the couch. Artimis and Sara sat down on the loveseat and Joseph squeezed in beside Mango. And I must say, Mango and Joseph looked adorable together.

We talked about the Joseph and Artimis had been up to. I found out the reason why Artimis had blue eyes instead of golden ones: she's a shape shifter, her vampiric powers. She switched to her original look, before she was a vampire and she kept it that way. She said she didn't like the way she looked as a vampire and doesn't like to use her power much.

"I've always been proud of my little sister," said Joseph.

"Little?" cried Artimis, "You were born one minute before me! You aren't older than me!" she hit him in the arm

"OW!" he yelped, "That hurt!"

"That's not fair!" cried Emmett, "You have Vampire _and_ werewolf strength."

"And you're just jealous because I'm just about the only thing on this earth stronger than you, Emmett," said Artimis. Emmett scowled at her. She grinned in victory.

"Well, the truck is probably about to pull in at the house, so we'd better got moving," said Artimis.

"Would you like to come?" Joseph asked Mango

"Sure," she said. The three wolves stood and said goodbye. They left the house and then we heard some howls outside. I saw a dark brown blur, a gray blur and a white blur all run the same way.

My stomach, having a total mind of it's own, decided to rumble. If the people who resided in the house were human, they wouldn't have heard it, but they did, seeing how they're vampires. So when my stomach growled at me, everyone in the room looked at me. Emmett and Alice looked amused that humans could do that, Rose and Jasper looked confused, wondering why I had just made that noise, and Sara and Edward decided that they'd help me out. They stood and ushered me into the kitchen.

Sara got me some grapes and some PopTarts. **(As you can tell, I love PopTarts. Who doesn't?)** I ate my food. I checked my wristwatch; it was six. Sara said her goodbyes and went home to be with her family. I just hung out with mine.

**This took me so long to write. Now, should I make her a vampire next chapter? Or in two chapters? Oh, yeah. Four of the characters in my story are based off of real people. Sara: me. Abby: my friend Abby. Mango: Mango. Artimis: Sara. So yeah. They all have profiles on here, but I like to respect their privacy so I won't tell you who they are. I hope you liked the chapter**

**Bribe for reviewing: A unicorn. Meet Pixie, my unicorn. She's got a 12 inch horn on the dead center of her forehead and her mate's name is Charlie. First one to review gets Charlie!**


	9. The Change

**Disclaimer: HA! Only in my dreams does the Cullen family belong to me**

**My friend Mango (AKA xoxoMangoxoxo) and I have decided to make a sequel to this story once this one is done. It'll be about Mango and her life as a new werewolf. But for now, I'm writing about Abby.**

El Chapter-o Ocho (No offence to the Hispanics reading this)

"Abby," said Edward, "It's time."

"Can I make a phone call first?" I asked him

"Of course, love," he said. I pulled my phone out from my pocket and dialed my parent's house. It rang twice and then Zack answered.

"Phil's Taxidermy," he said through the phone, "You snuff 'em, we'll stuff 'em!"

"Zack?" I asked

"Abby!" he said, "I haven't talked to you in a while! What's up? How's married life?"

"I'm doing great," I said, "I miss you lots. Is Mom or Dad around?"

"No, they're at dinner," he said, "It's their anniversary. You didn't forget, did you?"

"Of course not," I lied, "They left you at home all alone with no babysitter?"

"Funny," he said, "What's up?"

"I'm just calling to say hi," I choked out, remembering this will be the last time I'll speak to my brother, "Tell Mom and Dad I love them, okay?"

"Are you okay?" he asked, "Has Edward hurt you? Do I need to get my gun? Should I call the police?"

"I'm fine, Zack," I said, "I have to get going, now. I love you, big bro. You're the best."

"I love you, too," he said. I hung up. I could feel the tears pouring down my face. Edward wrapped me up in a hug. I'd never be able to speak to my family again. But, I had a new family. I had a family that loved me as if I was a part of their family forever. And I will be in a day.

"Love," said Edward, "If you don't want to, we wont change you."

"No," I said, "I want to be changed. That was the last time I'd ever speak to my older brother. Zack was the greatest older brother ever, even if he was a jerk to me at school. He was a great guy. I'm going to miss him so much!" I started to cry.

"Shh," he said into my hair, "It's okay. You'll be okay. We'll watch over them to make sure they're okay. I promise." He wiped the tears away from my face and gave me a kiss.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"yes," I whispered. He gave me one last kiss and whispered, 'I love you,' before sinking his venom-coated teeth into my neck. I cried out and grasped my neck.

"I'm sorry!" Edward whispered.

"Shh," I said to him, "Don't apologize. Thank you." I shut my eyes. It felt like my head and neck were on fire. The heat spread until I could feel it in my toes. Every so often sharp plunges of pain would run through my body, making me cry out in pain. Through everything, Edward didn't leave my side. Eventually, I fell sleep.

- - -

"Alice, how long?" Edward asked.

"She'll open her eyes in fifty-seven seconds," said Alice.

"She'll be alright," said Emmett, "You're not the only one who loves her." I heard a low rumble escape from Edward, "Not like that!" cried Emmett, "I love her like a sister!"

"You'd better!" cried Rose and Edward

"Abby!" said Edward, "Abby can you hear me?"

"Edward?" I asked.

"It's me, love," he said, "It's me." I opened my eyes. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rose were standing over me.

"Abby?" asked Alice.

"Hello," I said. They all scooped me up into a hug.

"Oh my god!" cried Alice, "You're alive!"

"Technically, no, I'm not," I said, "I don't have a heartbeat anymore." Emmett laughed.

"She's right, though," said Jasper.

"I'm always right!" I said, triumphantly. Edward shook his head as he gave me a kiss.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

"I'm great!" I said, "Everything is so different. It's so intense."

"That's the way we all feel," said Rose

"Yeah," said Emmett, "You'll get used to it."

"Love," said Edward, "It's time."

"I'll see you guys later, okay?" I hugged them goodbye. We went into Edward's car and drove about twenty miles to the cliff. Why they put a road by a cliff I will never know. But for the reason that it's a huge hazard, no one takes that road.

When we were about fifteen feet away from the edge of the cliff, Edward and I got out of the running car, doused it in gasoline and then we pushed it off the cliff. Then, we threw our wallets down with it to make it seem like we were in the car. Then, we ran home. In five minutes, we were back home, in our room.

"We're going to have to change our names now, if we're going to stay here," I said.

"It's true," Edward said. We sat down on the bed.

"I will be Olivia Dup. Just call me 'Screw.' What do you think?" I asked.

"Screw Dup?" Said Edward, "Clever, Abby."

"You can be Stan!" he gave me a look that just said, 'are you retarded?' "What, do you have anything better?" I said.

"Uh…" he though for a moment, "Mr. and Mrs. Edward…Frank…."

"You want me to be Mrs. Frank?" I asked, "Shall we have a daughter named Anne and the three of us will hide in a closet for two years?"

"Ooh…" said Edward, "That was dark. Okay, not Frank. How about… Storm?"

"And we'll be in the Fantastic Four!" I said, "Sorry, I'm already in the Fab Four. Why do you come up with bad names?"

"Well you want to be Mrs. Screw Dup, so I'm not sure what to do with you!" Edward joked.

"Okay, not Screw Dup. How about… Raid!"

"Like the ant spray?"

"Better than your suggestions."

"Edward and Abby Raid… that sounds okay."

"I don't care what our last name is. As long as your Edward, I'm Abby and we're together, I really don't care."

"Agreed."

"So we'll be the Raid Family?"

"Pest control."

"Well, we do take care of animals."

"Very humane…" we laughed.

"Are we bad people?" I asked.

"I'd like to say no, but we have a dark sense of humor and we like to pull pranks. So I'd have to say yes, yes we are," said Edward.

"Well, at least we're modest," I said. He laughed and gave me a kiss.

I groaned. "Why do you have to be so perfect?" I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked, truly confused.

"You're handsome, smart, musically talented, kind, protective and loving. It's not fair. I'm pretty, sure, but I'm not smart, I'm not talented at all accept for poetry, and I'm not all that nice. Why do you love me?"

"I love you because I just do," he said, "I love you because you know how to make me smile. I love you because you talk extremely fast **(yes you do, Abby!)**. I love you because you draw on yourself. I love you because you are unique. I love you because you're Abby. And you love me because I'm Edward. We fit together, you and I."

I shut my eyes and buried my face in his chest. I didn't know what to say to that. That was the sweetest thing I'd ever heard. Every so often, I still feel like I'm on a dream, but then realize that this was my reality. My reality was filled with vampires and werewolves, where the only time others heard about vampires and werewolves were in their bedtime stories.

"Edward," I said, "You are so kind to me. I love you."

"I love you, too."

**I hope you liked this. It took me forever to write. Yeah, yeah. I know, it's short. So… shut up. The next chapter is filled with drama and love… yeah.**

**Bribe this week: Dancing carrots! Look at the sexy little dancing carrots! If you review, you get an adorable dancing carrot! Review now!**


	10. Hurt

**Disclaimer: if it were mine, Bella wouldn't be so damn whiney!**

**Hey everyone! This will shock and amaze you. And it may also cause some tears. I don't know. Just read! Yaay! Reading is fun!**

Chapter nine.

_POV (Sara)_

I had just left Abby and Edward's house. I was walking up to my house when I got a phone call. It was Alice's ring tone: "Barbie Girl."

"Hey Alice," I said.

"If you walk through that door, you will feel excruciating pain," said Alice.

"What?" I said, bewildered, "I can feel pain. I'm a vampire, remember?"

"Not physical pain," said Alice, "If you want the truth, go inside. But it will hurt." She hung up. I was confused. I put my phone back into my back pocket and proceeded inside. I went up the stairs to mine and Mark's room. I open the door and saw something that I wished I'd never seen. Mark and Rosalie were in my room, on my bed, making love.

"Sara!" said Mark, seeing me. I turned and ran. I ran from my house, from Mark, from my problem behind me. I ran to the one place I knew I wouldn't get hurt. I ran to the Cullen, now Raid, house.

I knocked on the door impatiently, dry sobbing, until Abby came and opened the door.

"Sara?" she said, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"I need to talk to Emmett," I said. She stepped aside, letting me in. Emmett was in the living room, watching CSI or something.

"Hey, Em?" I said.

"Hey, Sara!" he said. He looked at me, "Sara! What's wrong?"

"We need to talk about something," I said. He turned off the TV and looked at me. I sat beside him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just ran here from my house," I said, "I ran because I saw something that would hurt both of us. I walked in on Rose and Mark."

"Did he kiss her?" he asked.

"Emmett, it was a lot more than kissing," I said. Emmett just stared at me, his eyes wide. He didn't want to believe what I said. "Emmett," I said, "I'm sorry. You know how I feel." I started another round of dry sobbing. He pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back. We sat there, dry sobbing into each other. We were both in so much pain. But, still, sitting there, in Emmett's arms… I felt like he could protect me from anything.

I felt an electric current run through are cold bodies.

"Did you feel that?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I said. I looked up into his golden eyes. I felt warm, looking into them.

"Emmett?" I said, very quietly. I could see his eyes get closer to mine. And then, I felt his lips crash into mine. His lips against mine felt so right.

Then, as quickly as he kissed me, he pulled away. I looked at the floor. "Sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"You… you aren't mad at me?" he asked.

"No," I said, "If my heart could beat, you'd be able to hear it, even if you weren't a vampire."

"So you wouldn't mind if I did it again?" he asked. I shook my head. So he once again leaned into and gave me a kiss. But instead of pulling away, he pulled me in deeper. His lips moved tenderly against mine and I never wanted to let go.

He brought me upstairs to his room, one of the few rooms I'd actually not seen before.

"Rose and I had been drifting apart and I didn't really know why," he said, "So I moved into this room. I guess I know why now."

"I'm sorry," I said, "Now that I think about it, Mark and I drifted apart, too." We laid down on his bed. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him.

"Sara," he said, "I don't want you to leave your family for me."

"They can get along fine without me," I said, "Besides, Claire has been wanting to be in charge for a while, now. Rose and I can switch teams."

"I'd like that," said Emmett, "And I'm sure some others would, too." He kissed my cheek, still unsure if he was what I wanted. I kissed him, showing him that he was what I wanted. Emmett had always been very protective of me, so it was only natural that he'd want to be with me. I'm not sure why anyone would want to be with me; I'm rude, loud and very obnoxious. But, I can also be kind and loving, I suppose. But, honestly, I didn't care. I now had my own personal teddy bear, and that was all right with me.

"Sara," Emmett whispered in my ear, "You're my life now. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered. He gave me a hug. I never wanted to let go.

_POV (Emmett)_

"Sara," I said, "I don't want you to leave your family for me."

"They can get along fine without me," Sara said, "Besides, Claire has been wanting to be in charge for a while, now. Rose and I can switch teams."

"I'd like that," I said, "And I'm sure some others would, too." I kissed her cheek. I wanted to kiss her on the lips, but I wasn't sure if I was what she wanted. Sensing this, she kissed me, proving to me that I was what she wanted. I knew that she what was I wanted.

"Sara," I whispered into her ear, "You're my life now. I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispered back. I gave her a hug. I could almost feel my heart beat again. I never wanted to let go of her.

Someone was at my door and cleared their throat. We jumped apart and looked at the door. Alice was leaning against the door jam. She gave us a scrutinizing look.

"So much for excruciating pain," said Alice. Sara brought her knees to her chest.

"What do you want, Alice?" I asked.

"You two have company," said Alice.

"Who is it?" Sara asked.

"Rose and Mark," said Alice.

"Are you kidding me?" we asked at the same time.

"Nope," said Alice, "Now get your butts downstairs." Then Alice was gone.

Sara and I got out of bed and took each other's hands. We went down the stairs and stood on the stairs beside each other, Rose and Mark were at the front door looking at us.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here," I said.

"We just came to tell you that we're leaving," said Rose.

"We're leaving both families," said Mark.

"We're in love Emmett," said Rose, "And I don't care what you say."

"Is that all you came for?" asked Sara, "Because frankly, we don't care."

"What do you mean, 'We?' " Rose asked, "Are you two together now?"

"Yes," I said, "Come on, Sara." We went back upstairs and onto my room.

"I'm glad they're moving," said Sara, "I don't think I ever want to see them again. Rose was my best friend and Mark was my mate!"

"Well, now we're together," I said. I looked into her eyes and noticed that they were dark. "You need to hunt."

"So do you!" she cried.

"Then, let's go," I said. I took her small hand in my large one and we went downstairs. Rose and mark were gone.

"They said they're leaving the country," said Edward. "Anyway, where are you two off to?"

"We need to hunt," said Sara

_POV (Abby)_

"We need to hunt," said Sara.

"What a coincidence," I said, "So do we."

"You can tag along," said Emmett.

"Double date!" I cried. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Let's go, then," said Edward. We went outside. Why make a carbon footprint when we can just run faster than cars, anyway? We ran to the Shenandoah National Park **(which is two hours away… I did my research) **in forty-five minutes. Running this fast was still a new experience for me. It felt like I was flying. It was exhilarating, the feeling of the wind through my purple and black hair.

The four of us split up. I caught the scent of a pack of deer. I crouched down, stalking my prey. When I was behind the pack, I noiselessly sprang at the huge buck. The rest of the herd ran off, but I bit into my meal and felt the color returned to my eyes. When the carcass was dry, I buried it.

When I was done, I heard a snap behind me. I turned around and saw Edward leaning against a large oak tree. He was smirking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You've got something on your face," he said. The next thing I knew, he was right in front of me. I wiped my cheek.

"What?" I asked.

"Me," he said. He kissed me. He locked his hands around my waist and I locked mine around his neck.

Someone cleared their throat behind us. We broke apart and looked at them. It was Emmett and Sara. Sara was perched on Emmett's back. Their eyes were a light topaz.

"Are you quite done yet?" Sara asked

"Well, that's rude!" I said, sticking my tongue out at them.

"You, my friends, are no better," said Edward, "Your thoughts sicken me, frankly."

"Well, then, stop listening," said Emmett. He gave Sara a kiss. For as long as I've known Sara, which was only a year, I'd never seen her so happy. Emmett was definitely her match.

"No matter how happy I am for you two," I said, "We need to get going."

"You're right," sighed Sara. The four of us started to run. We ran the 150 odd miles back home. I watched as Emmett carried Sara up the stairs. They were so cute together.

_POV (Sara)_

As soon as we got home, Emmett picked me up and carried me upstairs. I decided against protesting seeing how Emmett's strength would win, anyway. We went into his room and he put me down on the bed. I laid down and Emmett laid down beside me. I rested my head on his chest.

"I love you, Sara," he whispered.

"I love you, too," I whispered back.

"I have something to ask you," he said.

"Ask away," I said.

"Do you consider me… never mind," he said.

"Nope," I said, "You started, you finish. You've sparked my interest. Do I consider you what?"

"Do you consider me your mate?" he asked. I looked up at him. He didn't return my gaze.

"Yes," I said, "Yes, I do."

"You do?" he asked excitedly.

"Emmett!" I said, "Of course I do!" He rolled over so that he was over me. He leaned down and gave me a kiss. There was more love in the kiss than Mark had ever expressed to me.

I lifted his shirt off with ease, as he did with mine. He bent down and kissed me again. I ran my hands over his cold, marble-like chest. I rolled over, so then I was on top, and started to kiss his neck. He moaned softly. I felt him stiffen in the pants area. I pulled away and looked down at him. We grinned at each other.

- - -

Emmett rolled off of me. I closed my eyes. Emmett took my hand and I smiled at him. I moved closer to him. I rested my head on his chest.

"That was amazing," I whispered.

"Why, thank you," he whispered back. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. I shut my eyes.

"I love you," he said

"I love you, too, Emmett." I said, "And I always will." I buried my face into his chest. I knew that Emmett could protect me from anything. I never wanted to leave that spot right there.

But I had to. Because Carlisle was requesting our presence. We quickly got dressed and went down the hallway to Carlisle's office. Emmett raised his fist to knock on the door. I put my hand over his fist.

"Maybe I should, seeing how you might break it down," I said.

"I know how to knock on a door!" he said.

"Fine!" I said. He knocked and, sure enough, the door fell off it's hinges and onto the floor.

"Told you," I said.

"Just… come in," said Carlisle. We walked in and took a seat across from Carlisle.

"Now," said Carlisle, "I've heard from Alice, Edward and Abby that you two are mates now?"

"Yes," I said.

"Care to explain?" Carlisle asked us.

"Uh… well, Rose and Mark cheated on us with each other," said Emmett

"So now Emmett and I are together," I said.

"Where did Mark and Rosalie go?" asked Carlisle.

"They left the country," we said at the same time.

"Sara," said Carlisle, "I've always seen you as a part of my family, but I'd like to ask you if you'd like to formally be in our family. Would you like to live with us?"

"Yes," I said, "I'd love that." Emmett and I got up to leave.

"Oh, and Emmett," said Carlisle, "You will be fixing my door. Thank you!"

**And that's the story of how Sara Masen became Sara Masen Cullen Smith Raid. What a name, right? Next chapter is more of Mango, Joseph and Artimis. **

**The bribe this chapter: Comedian Potatoes! They're so funny to talk to. Major improv skills! If you review, you, too, can get a Comedian potato for free! That right! I said Free! **


	11. Zack

**Disclaimer: if Twilight were mine, Bella would be more disserving and a lot less whiney. Stick THAT in you juice box and suck it. Oh… what now?**

_**This chapter is dedicated to Smiles93. She is, not only, a fantastical writer, but also a really fun person to accept bribes from. Hey, Amanda, I still have the fleet of Jim. They say 'hi.' They haven't pooped on the carpet once. Thanks for training them!**_

**Cello! I hope you like this chapter. As promised, this will have Mango, Joseph and loads of Artimis. Artimis is based off of my friend, Sara. Yes, I stole her name for my character, but my name is Sarah. So, shut up. On with the story!**

Chapter……… TEN! Whoot!

_POV (Abby) _

We liked to spend time over at Artimis and Joseph's house with Mango. They were fun to hang out with. And what was more fun was watching Emmett get beat in wrestling by Artimis. Joseph was very laid back and funny as in joke humor, when his twin sister was very hyper, but easy-going. Her type of humor was extreme sarcasm to the point when she made fun of you, you didn't even care, it was just so funny.

Emmett wanted about five rematches when finally Sara said, "Emmett, honey, you only get one rematch. You don't get a rematch for a rematch. It's not fair."

"I'm going to win this time!" Emmett cried.

"No, you're not!" we all cried back.

"Fine." He said. He sat down on the floor like a five year old. Sara walked over to him and started to rub his back.

"Think about it, Em," said Alice, "She's got vampiric werewolf strength."

"That means I'm the most powerful being in the world! Whoo!" said Artimis

"Yeah, yeah" said Emmett, "Shut up." Artimis frowned at Emmett. Sara rolled her eyes at the immaturity.

"Okay, children," Sara said, "Let's stop with the bed behavior."

"Children?" Artimis asked.

"Hey," said Sara, "I happen to be older than Edward."

"Hey," said Edward, "Shut up!" I rolled my eyes

"So either way, I'm youngest?" I asked

"No," Alice said, "Mango is."

"That's right," I said, "You're still sixteen!"

"Shut up," Mango said quickly. Joseph wrapped his arm around Mango. He kissed her cheek. This is when I realized that Joseph and Mango were together. I looked at him and then her. I repeated this. They noticed me and stared at me.

"What?" Mango asked.

"You two are together, aren't you?" I asked.

"How did YOU find out?" Mango asked.

"I'm smart," I said, "And Joseph's arm is around you."

"You weren't supposed to find out," Joseph muttered.

"Okay, you've got an emotion controller, a mind reader, a best friend who can predict your moves and a twin sister who happens to live with you," I said, "Now what makes you with that we wouldn't find out?"

"Touché," said Mango.

"I feel hurt," said Artimis.

"YES!" cried Emmett, think that he'd hurt her in their wrestling match.

"Not physically, idiot," said Artimis, "Emotionally. You couldn't even tell ME? And I thought you loved me."

"I do live you, sis," said Joseph, "We just weren't so sure that it would work out and we didn't want to get everyone's hopes up."

"Whatever!" said Alice, excitedly, "Now everyone's with someone! Me and Jazzy, Emmett and Sara, Abby and Edward, Joey and Mango and Arty and Max!"

"What, do you want to throw a party or something?" Artimis joked.

"Now that you mention it… YES!" cried Alice.

"Oh, god," I muttered. Alice shot me a death glare. I smiled sweetly at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Invite your pack," Alice said, "We're having a party!"

**(I was thinking about leaving a cliffie, but what is this, like 600 words? Jeez!)**

- - -

Alice had, once again, outdone herself. Not that I minded; parties are fun! But it was just a few werewolves and a few vampires coming together for a party. Esme and Carlisle had gone to Vermont to hunt. They were having a moose problem there and two thirsty vampires could probably help out a bit.

When the wolves and their mates got to the house at around six, techno beats vibrated off of the walls sending an unbeating heart into hysterics. Alice ordered ten pizzas, seeing how we were feeding a bunch of werewolves and their mates, which totaled to eight people who needed to eat. The pizzas were a range from cheese, to pepperoni, to supreme, to veggie to meat. It was a good thing she did, too, because when they got there, they danced away their energy and worked up an appetite.

We were all having a lot of fun. We were dancing and talking and laughing the entire time. Edward was by my side every moment of it. This whole experience was so unreal. I was waiting for that painful moment when I'd wake up, still be sixteen, a human, not married. I waited for the time when I'd wake up and not be in Edward's arms because he was a fictional character, when Sara and Mark were human, and when I was sill the most eligible bachelorette what my dumb brother tried to set up dates for me. So when I didn't wake up when someone would bump into me, it was another feeling of exhilaration that my reality was in everyone else's storybooks.

At around three in the morning, the wolves were tired. They phased into their wolf forms and ran off. We waved goodbye to them and then went back into the house. Edward and I sat on the couch, Jasper and Alice went into the kitchen and Emmett and Sara sat on the floor.

Ever since Emmett and Sara got together, Emmett had shown a side of him everyone knew he had, but doubted if he could ever really find it. He was more sensitive and mature. He and Sara really were perfect for each other. I was happy for them in every way possible.

I realize, now, that Sara, being the amazing profit that she is, has an amazing intuition. So maybe she didn't have a grudge with Rosalie, but she did eventually. We expanded, the Fab Four to the Freaky Five, adding Artimis and Mango to our group. We'd still go shopping once a week. I'd have to wear a wig so that no one would recognize me.

I remember, one time, we were at the mall. We had separated in the store so we were all on our own. I saw my brother walk into the store and tried to turn away, but he had seen me. He came over to me and turned me around.

"Abby?" He asked

"Sorry," I said, slower and in a higher voice so he wouldn't recognize me "My name's Julie, Julie Raid."

"Sorry," Zach said, "I'm Zach, Zach Glad. You look just like my sister, Abby." He sounded sad.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, fully aware of what happened to me.

"She and her husband drove off a cliff and died," he said

"Why, I'm only sixteen," I lied, "How could you think she was me if she was married?" because she WAS me.

"She was my younger sister. She got married on her seventeenth birthday. She really loved Edward," said Zack. _And I still do _I thought. "She died a few days after she came back from Vegas."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"You do look so much like her," said Zack, "Accept she had black and purple hair and brown eyes. You've got auburn hair and golden eyes. As a matter of fact, you look like a mix between my sister and her husband. I'd call you their kid." I laughed.

"That's funny." I said, "You said she was your younger sister. You don't look that old, yourself."

"I just graduated. She died about a week ago." He said, sadly. Of course, this was a totally fake story, seeing how I was still alive, but he didn't know that.

"Zack Glad," I said, trying to boost his spirits and his ego, "I know that name from somewhere… sports?"

"Football," he said.

"Right!" I said, "The football captain for Vienna High! You were really good! Go Sharks!"

"Thanks," he said, "I guess I'll see you around, Julie Raid."

"See ya, Zack Glad," I said. I gave him a hug. It wasn't just any hug, it was my hug. It was the way I'd hug Zack before. No one knew that but him and me. So when he realized this as I walked away.

"Abby?" he whispered again. I smiled my smile and pushed some of the wig behind my ear, revealing a lock of purple and black hair. Before he could race after me, I was out of the store and across the mall. I went into a deserted ladies room and texted my friends.

_Help. I'm in the bathroom. Zack knows it's me._

I shut my phone. In thirty seconds my friends were entering the ladies room.

"Zack's here?" Sara asked.

"I don't get it," said Artimis, "Who's Zack?"

"My brother," I said, "He knows it's me."

"What do we do?" asked Alice.

"First thing's first," said Mango, "We need to get the hell out of here!"

_POV (Zack)_

I realized that this wasn't just a hug. This was _her_ hug. My sister. Abby. Was it really, truly her?

"Abby?" I whispered. She smiled the smile I recognized. She pushed some auburn hair behind her ear, revealing some purple and black hair. It was her! I was about to run after her and hung her, but then, she was gone, like a hallucination, or a mirage.

I noticed that simultaneously, five girls look at their phones, got a worried expression and then… they were gone. It wasn't until after they has disappeared right in front of my eyes that I noticed that one was Sara Masen, Abby's best friend, and one was Mango Johnson, another one of the rebels at the school. There was a short girl with black hair, and a tall girl with long brown hair. The short pale one was checking out when she just vanished with her bag.

I went over to the counter. My friend, Jordan, was the check out guy. We did out little handshake as a greeting.

"What was that short girl?" I asked my friend.

"Uh…" he check the history, "She paid with a credit card under the name of… Carlisle Cullen. What a weird name."

"Thanks, bro," I said. I left the store, racking my brain of the people I knew. Cullen… it was so familiar. I thought about it all the way home. That's when I remembered that book, Twilight, that Abby used to read. She said she knew she was a dork, but she said that she was in love with the main character of the book, Edward Cullen. Edward. She'd married a guy named Edward.

I raced upstairs to Abby's old room and went over to her desk. I picked up the battered old book with pale hands and an apple on it. Instead of where _Stephanie Meyer_ should have been printed, Abby had crossed it out and put _Sara Masen._ I took the book and left her room. I went into mine and sat down in my bed. I read it. I read the whole thing.

It took me ten hours and six Monsters, but I did it. And everything now made sense. Sara really had written this book. Edward and his family were real. Vampires and Werewolves were real. Everything. Accept for, obviously, Bella, seeing how my sister married Edward.

I swore right then, that I'd forget about it. I swore on the fabricated death of my baby sister what I'd forget.

**Ya, ya. I know, it's short. So shut up. But it was drama. What do you think should happen next? Please review.**

**Because, honestly, I'm out of ideas. What's going to happen?**

**Bribe? No, bribing is bad (depending on who your talking to)**

**THE ONE AND ONLY**

**Sarah!! Yaaaaay!**


	12. I'm On TV!

**Disclaimer: if only… -sigh-**

**Hey everyone. This chapter needed inspiration, for cereal. I couldn't think of a single topic so I asked you (yeah, you) for ideas. I thank everyone who put in input and I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter Eleven.

I was watching TV when the news came on. I was about to turn it off when Alice cried, "NO! Don't! You're going to want to watch this!"

"Okay," I said. I put the remote down and cuddled up closer to Edward.

"Good evening, Virginia," said the news anchor, "Tonight's top story is talking to the people closest to Abby Glad-Masen."

"When was a hyphenated name discussed?" I asked.

"Abigail Glad, seventeen, died three days ago with her husband of a few hours. They drove off of the cliff at around three in the morning," said the anchor, "We spoke to some people who were close to Abby."

We saw my parents and Zack on the screen. "She was my only daughter," said my mom, "I wish that I could have said goodbye."

"Just about an hour before this happened, she'd called and said 'tell mom and dad I say hi. I love you.' I really do miss her." Said Zack.

"I regret kicking her out after she got married," said my dad. He seemed unmoved by my 'death.'

Tear, Emmett and Sara flashed on the screen. "Abby was our Queen Burrito," said Tear, showing his hand that said 'I is a burrito.'

"She became my sister-in-law, and then died," said Emmett.

"Yeah," said Sara, "She'd been my best friend since I moved here last year, and then my cousin, Edward Masen, moved here. They got married on the last day of school."

"Abby, if you're up there, you will always be a burrito!" said Tear. He smiled and wiped a tear away.

Then, Courtney and some of her friends showed on the screen. They were crying fake tears. "Oh my god!" cried Courtney, "Abby was my best friend! She was the greatest girl in the world. I wish she were still here to, like, comfort me."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" I laughed

"And there you have it," said the news anchor

I shut the TV off and went upstairs.

_A few weeks later…_

"Hey, Abby!" called Emmett, from right in front of the TV, "Come here!" Edward and I left our room and went downstairs.

"What is it, Emmett," I asked, "Did you loose the remote again?"

"No," he said, "look!" I turned my attention to the screen and looked utterly shocked. My older brother's picture was on the screen. My brother, Zachary Glad, was on TV.

"Zack Glad of Vienna, Virginia was made the youngest quarterback on record," said the Announcer, "We spoke to him earlier about this accomplishment."

"This is the greatest thing I've ever accomplished. I'd like to thank my sister, Abby, rest in peace. She was my biggest fan up until a few weeks ago," said Zack, "She and her husband drove off a cliff and died. I miss her a lot. She's the one that made me believe in myself. I miss her a lot. I'm glad she's in a better place though. I regret being a jerk to her in public, but I did love her. I just wish she were still here." He winked, knowing I was still alive, so to speak. I started to cry, dry tears of happiness.

"The teen star player is now known all across the country, and so is his sister, Abby Masen," said the announcer. My school picture showed on the screen. Below it, it said 'deceased.'

And after all of that, all I could say was, "holy shit." Emmett started to laugh at me. "Shut up, Emmett! This is huge! He knows I'm alive!"

"What?" Emmett said, "You told him?"

"No!" I said, "He saw me at the mall. I mean, come on, he's my brother, what am I supposed to do? I love him to death, no pun intended."

"So you didn't tell him, but he knows," said Emmett slowly. "I'm confused."

"You're always confused," said Artemis, walking in with Joseph and Mango. "What is it this time?"

"Zack knows that Abby's still alive," said Emmett.

"I know," said Mango and Artemis.

"YOU know?" asked Emmett, "How do YOU know?"

"We were there…" said Artemis.

"God, I miss out on everything!" said Emmett.

"You need to come to the mall with us then," I said, "And the only was to do that is to be in the group. Hey Alice, if Emmett joins the group, can we be the sexy six?"

"NO!" cried Alice, "He's not going to be in the group."

"Why not, AAAAAlice?" asked Emmett

"Because you aren't a girl," said Alice.

"But I can sound like one," said Emmett in a high-pitched voice.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen Smith Raid!" cried Sara, "Stop that right now!" Emmett grimaced as Sara walked into the room.

"You don't want me to be in your group?" asked Emmett

"I like time with the girls," said Sara, "But I also like time with Emmett. Se everything balances out."

"Okay," he said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Wow," I said, sitting down on the couch, "My brother is the youngest football player in the country."

"Lucky," mumbled Emmett.

"What?" I asked.

"Well," said Emmett, "You've a biological brother who's a football star that's known all across the country. I've got two adopted brothers, one can read minds and the other controls your emotions."

"I've also got two adopted brothers," I said, "One can lift six cars over his head with ease and the other can make me feel so angry, I feel like I might explode."

"I've got two brothers, a sister and a cousin who's also a sister," said Edward, "I feel like a vampiric hillbilly."

"I'm an only child and the only one in a whole pack of werewolves," said Mango, "And my boyfriend is, like, forty something."

"Lovely," said Artemis, "I'm a vampiric werewolf that can change my appearance so that I can look like this." She altered her appearance to look just like Edward. Imitating him perfectly, she said, "I'm fell like a disgusting monster. I'm glad I've got Abby, though, otherwise, I would have gone to Volterra!"

"That was grim," said Edward. Artemis changed back into her normal body.

"I just love to make fun of you," said Artemis.

"Hey, Abby, there's something I'd like to talk to you about," said Sara.

"Okay," I said. We went upstairs to a guest bedroom. "What's up?"

"Do you know Artemis's story?" she asked me.

"I know she was changed into a vampire by accident," I said.

"Do you know who changed her?" she asked. I shook my head.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well… it's a really… really… REALLY long story. But in the end… it was Edward and me," said Sara.

"Well I've got all eternity," I said, "Tell me the story."

"Okay," said Sara, "Here it goes."

_**Flashback to 1979**_

_**POV (Sara)**_

It was Joseph and Artemis's sixteenth birthday. They had changed four days before. Two weeks before they changed they made friend with the Cullen Family and I was once again reunited with my cousin. We were all friends and we were having fun.

Artemis wanted to be different. She wanted to fit in with both communities. She didn't want to only understand one side of the immortal life. She wanted to know what it's like to be both. But once you make that decision, you can't go back.

She asked both Edward and I to bite her, so that the change would take even less time. And we did. We both bit her wrists. She cried out and wanted to hold her arms but she contained herself. Instead of three hours, it only took an hour and a half. When she awoke, she had red eyes, her normally tan skin was now so pale and her hair was lighter. Her features were more angular. We showed stood her in front of a mirror. She hated her new appearance. She was thinking in her head, 'I want to look the way I did!' and then, he appearance changed into her previous self.

Artemis was still able to phase into her wolf form, which was good, seeing how she was the pack's alpha. Artemis claimed it was the best birthday of her life… minus the pain.

**_End Flashback (Back to Abby's POV)_**

"So you and Edward changed her?" I asked.

"What's what she wanted," said Sara, "And we couldn't deny her what she wanted. And frankly, she scared the crap out of me. Even though I'm nearly indestructible, Artemis happens to be very intimidating, Scary, even." I laughed. Artemis was pretty scary.

"I guess I'm not too upset, I mean, she's a great friend," I said.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"Was that it?" I asked.

"Well," said Sara, "She asked me because I was her best friend. But she asked Edward… because she knew Edward would."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he liked her… he had a crush on her," said Sara, "It's no where near what he feels about you. But he liked her enough to tell her. She didn't like him that way, after all, she had Max. But… she played it to her advantage."

"Nice," I said.

"Well, now you know the story!" said Sara.

"Because stories are fun!" I said.

- - -

Later, after Mango and Joseph went home, Artemis stayed around to hang out with some fellow vampires. We sat out on the deck for a little while. We talked. I found out that Artemis loves to read, write and draw. She showed me a piece of work. It was a portrait of Joseph and Mango. She said she did it about two weeks before and was working on the final details. The entire time, Edward had his arm around me. I now understood why he felt so uncomfortable around her.

Eventually, Artemis got a phone call from her dad.

"Missy, you've sort of got to go home now," said her dad.

"Fine," said Artemis. She closed her phone and said, "I've got to go. Bye." We all hugged her goodbye, well, besides Edward, and she left.

Edward and I went upstairs to our room. We laid down on the bed. Edward wrapped his marble arm around my shoulders. I didn't want to ever leave this position, although I knew I'd eventually have to.

"What did you and Sara talk about earlier?" asked Edward.

"Can't you just read her mind?" I asked.

"She's blocking it," he said, "Besides, she's the type of person who'd twist the truth in her head."

"We talked about Artemis," I said, "About her change."

"Oh," he whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me that you used to like her?" I asked.

"it wasn't important," he said, "I didn't feel one tenth or even one hundredth the way I feel about you. I've never loved someone so strongly."

"I know," I said, "But it would still be a nice heads up, in case I have a little competition."

"A little?" he chuckled, "From what you say about the book Sara wrote, the whole teen female population is your competition."

"Mostly," I said, "But if you love me as much as you do, you wouldn't leave me for some other girl, would you?"

"Never!" he said. I kissed him. "Abby, if anything ever happened to you, I'd never be the same. I wouldn't be able to live."

"That's beautiful," I whispered. I moved closer to his ear and whispered, "Ditto." He chuckled and stroked my hair. I shut my eyes, never wanting to leave him.

**Now, Tell me what you thought. Please review. I, personally, like the part where Courtney was fake-crying to get on TV. What has been your favorite part so far? Because… not reviewing is for… dun, dun, DUUUUN… squares!**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah**


	13. We Won't Eat You

**Disclaimer: I can only dream. –insert sigh here-**

**Hey everyone. It's me, Sarah! Yaaaaay! I am, at the moment, really tired, so if you see something so stupid it's funny right now, it's because of that reason. **

Chapter Twelve!

Edward and I were sitting on the couch, trying to watch a movie, but we were distracted. Emmett and Sara were on the love seat furiously making out. I was way grossed out. They were all but having sex right there.

"Okay, look," I said to them, "This is the family room. Take that somewhere else!"

"Okay," said Sara. She and Emmett got up and moved directly next to Edward and I and continued to make out.

"Oh my god!" I said, exasperated.

"Come on, love," Edward said to me, "let's go upstairs."

He took my hand and led me upstairs to our room. We laid down together on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a few minutes.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" said Alice downstairs. Of course, with vampire hearing, I could hear her. "Edward, Abby. Someone's coming to the house! You need to hide! Oh my god!"

I jumped out of bed an looked outside. There was Zack, walking up to the house. I put on my auburn wig and tossed Edward a brown one. He put the wig on.

I heard the doorbell and then heard the door open.

"Hi, is… us… Julie here?" asked Zack.

"Yeah, come on in," said Alice. "Juuuuuuuuulie!" she called. I went downstairs with Edward at human speed, which I wasn't used to. I heard Zack's footsteps go into the living room, then I heard him sit down.

He heard me at the bottom of the stairs and stood.

"Hi," he said.

"Hey," I said, smiling at him.

"Long time no see," I said.

"Yeah," he agreed. I ran over to him, taking off my wig and gave him a hug.

"I missed you so much, Zack!" I cried.

"I missed you, too, Abby," he said. "I read Twilight. I already know."

"You read my book?" asked Sara

"So you really did write it?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Sara.

"As you have probably already found out, I'm a vampire," I said, "As is everyone else in this house. Besides you."

"Don't feel uncomfortable," said Jasper, feeling his emotions, "We won't eat you." Zack chuckled, nervously.

"It was a joke… Zack…" I said, "We really won't eat you."

"I know… it's just a little uncomfortable being around people who don't have heartbeats anymore," he said.

"You know how I felt before," I said. "You know, I can hear your heart. It's very distinct to me. Like I've heard it all my life."

"Well, you have been around me all your life," he said, "Maybe that why your accustomed to it."

"That sounds reasonable," I said.

"I guess I realize now why Edward and his family can understand it when you talk extremely fast," said Zack, "I can barely keep up."

"Shut up," I said. I was about to hit him in the arm, when I realized that if I did, I could break it. "I don't talk that fast."

"Yes, you do!" said Sara, Emmett, Alice and Zack.

"Sorry, love," said Edward, "But you do talk pretty fast."

"If you can't keep up, then I guess I'll just have to slow down," I said.

"What was that?" Sara asked, always sarcastic, "We can't understand you. It's like she's speaking another fast language. Hey, Abby, if you add some clicks, it may sound like an African dialect!" I glared at my best friend.

"Now, children," said Zack, "Let's not be immature…"

"Uh, dude," said Emmett, "The only one here younger than you is Abby. I'd shut up if I were you. Age is a touchy thing for Sara." Zack looked over at Sara, who was grimacing.

"Oh," said Zack, "Right. I'm still not used to you being over a century old."

"Just don't think I'm younger than you," she said, "I knew flappers, mobsters, and bootleggers. Don't even get me started!"

"Sorry!" said Zack.

"Sara," said Emmett, putting his hand on her back, "Calm down." Sara broke her hateful gaze with Zack to look at Emmett. She had so much love in her eyes, I would have puked my last meal from, what, three weeks ago?

"So… uh," said Zack, "You two are… together now?" he was trying so hard to hide the hurt in his voice. I looked over at Jasper, who was on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah," I said to him, "They are."

"Oh," said Zack, showing his hurt. Of course he like Sara; she was a beautiful vampire! I heard Jasper laughing to quietly for Zack to hear. How rude. I shot Jasper the death glare and that shut him up.

"Make him feel better," I said, lowly, to Jasper. Immediately you could feel the tension come off the room; everything just felt lighter. Everything just felt better.

"Well," said Zack, "I just came to say goodbye. I'm off to New York to play for the Giants."

"When is your flight?" I asked.

"Tomorrow," he said, looking at the clock, "Actually, more like today. I need to get home to pack."

"Where does Mom and Dad think you are?" I asked.

"I said I was going to visit your grave," he said.

"I have a grave?" I asked.

"There's obviously no corpse in it so it more like a memorial," he explained. "So technically, I am visiting you."

"Get your ass home," I said, "Congratulations, Zack. I'm so proud of you. Always remember that."

"I will," he swore. He gave me a hug and left. My big brother: the super star football player. How many people can say that? I smiled to myself looking down. Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair.

"Aww," said Sara, "I'm going to cry!"

"You can't cry," said Alice, "We can't produce tears."

"Don't mean we can't dry sob in happiness," said Sara, "_This_ is what I saw. _This_ is what was in my vision a month ago. It wasn't a clip. It was a picture. Abby was looking down at the floor, smiling, and Edward's arm was around her, kissing her hair. Golden eyes and everything."

Everything was going so well. Nothing could stop this happy streak.

**End Of Chapter.**

**Yeah, I know it's short compared to the other chapters, so be quiet. Tell me what you think!**

**Bribe: You get a Sara Vision! It's a definite picture in your head. If you review, I'll send you (yes, you) a definite vision of the future! Whoooo… **


	14. France

**Disclaimer: S-A-R-A-H. Nope, doesn't spell Stephanie Meyer. Darn…**

**Remember that list that Edward and Abby made? 'Places Abby Wants To Go?' Well, now, they will start to cross some things off the list. Bear with me, I've never been to Europe. So, there we go.**

**Chapter thirteen**.

"Abby?" said Edward.

"Hmm?" I said.

"Do you remember our list?" Edward asked.

"The one we made about the places I want to go?" I asked

"Yes," he said, "Let's start to cross some places off the list."

"What were you thinking?" I asked.

"Europe first," he said, "than Chicago on the way back."

"Sounds good," I said, giving him a kiss. "When do we leave?"

"Two days?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said, "No doubt Alice wants to do a Freaky Five travel shopping trip."

"You don't want to go?" he asked.

"It's not that I don't want to go," I explained, "More of that I don't want to leave you. And, as Alice already explained, you have to be in the group to go shopping with us, and there are no guys allowed. Maybe if we put a wig on you and called you Edrina… no, that would never fool Alice."

Edward laughed. "It will only be a few hours, love, don't worry." He kissed my hair, comfortingly.

"Edward?" I asked, "What's the one thing you miss most about me?"

"Hmm," he contemplated, "I miss the sound of your heart. I miss your brown eyes. I miss how warm you were."

"What about my scent?" I asked.

"You still smell the way you did," he said, "Just not as strongly. But, I love your new golden eyes. I love that we can stay up together. I live that we live in the same world. I love that you can keep up with me. I love that we can be much closer than we could."

"You know what?" I asked.

"What's that?" he responded

"I love you," I said. Kissing his nose.

"I love you, too," he said. I buried my face in his chest. When I changed, he seemed warmer and less stone-like. I suppose it's because I became colder and more stone-like.

I had previously asked Edward if he really thought he didn't have a soul. He said that he didn't think he did. And I dropped it, not sure what kind of argument to put up. I knew he did, but how to prove it?

"Edward," I said softly, "Do you still believe that you don't have a soul?"

"I don't have a soul," he said, "And I almost regret taking _your_ humanity and soul away, too."

"We both have a soul," I said, "Without your soul, you couldn't feel anything. You couldn't feel hatred. Or happiness. Or… love. If you say you don't have a soul, how can you explain the way you feel about me? Or the way I feel about you? How can you explain Jasper and how he can make you feel so calm." I kissed him. "Edward. There are eight souls in this house. Why can't you see that?"

He let that sink in. For a few moments, he didn't say anything. Finally, he said, "I suppose… you're right."

I gave him a kiss. "I'm always right," I said. He chuckled.

"Of course you are," he said.

_Two Days Later…_

"All passengers from DC to France now boarding," said the intercom.

"Come on, love," Edward said. He took my hand and we stood up. Everyone stared at us. It felt a little uncomfortable, but recently, a lot of people have been doing that.

"What are they thinking?" I asked to quickly for the humans to catch.

"About half think that we're models and wondering why we're here, and the other half think that we look like the couple that just died," he said, also, too quickly for the humans to pick up. I chuckled and shook my head.

"Half of them got it right," I said.

"That's right," he said

We got on board our plane. Of course, we wouldn't be flying Cullen Style if we weren't in first class. I didn't mind it. But all it was, was normal class with champagne and comfy seats.

"What do you suppose we do on this long flight to France?" I asked, "Seeing how we can't drink, and we can't sleep."

"That is a very good point," he said.

"And this wig is getting itchy," I complained.

"I'm sorry," he said, "In France, no one will recognize you, so you won't have to wear it."

"Wonderful," I said.

The flight attendants started their safety regulation speech. Edward and I didn't need it, seeing how we can't die, but we pretended to listen. I mean, if the plane were crashing, we'd make it seem like we were the luckiest individuals in the world.

Then, the plane took off. Sure, I'd been on a plane before, but with my vampire senses, it made it even more… exhilarating. I felt like I was running at my fastest speed. But, unlike running, I really was flying.

"Well," said Edward, "It's time for me to catch up on sleep."

"Yeah," I said, "It's like you haven't slept in a century!"

He chuckled, "It's pretty close!"

"Have good dreams, little insomniac," I said.

"I'll dream of you," he whispered.

"How sweet." I said.

_Many Hours later_

We landed in France. Everybody on the flight was groggy except Edward and I. We're never groggy. Someone on the flight asked if we were really insomniacs, I said that yes, we couldn't sleep. But, I'm not so dumb to explain why.

"Wakey, wakey, Edward!" I joked. He opened his perfect golden eyes. "Guess what country we're in now!"

"Africa?" he joked.

"That's a continent, you silly banana!" I said. He laughed. "We're in France! Yay!" he shook his head and kissed my hair.

"You're insane," he said.

"Still?" I asked, "I thought my change would have fixed that problem. Oh well."

"Love, absolutely nothing can cure your insanity," he laughed.

"I suppose your right," I sighed. We got off our plane and went to get our luggage. Some people wanted to help me with my luggage, because it looked pretty heavy, but when I was able to carry it all by my self, everyone wondered if I worked out. I simply said, "I don't need to."

We got a taxi and went to the hotel. It was, of course, a five star hotel. And we got the honeymoon suite, although we weren't on our honeymoon. Well, I guess we were because we didn't go on one in the first place.

The suite was beautiful. It was a very large room with a king sized bed and a small kitchen that we didn't need. It had a big bathroom, a big closet; a big everything! It was really beautiful.

We put our bags down and changed clothes. I changed into a green tee shirt, a black hoodie and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. I put on some green converse, fixed my hair, brushed my teeth and I was ready. Edward wore a dark blue button down shirt and some jeans. Even in casual clothes he can look better than everyone.

Edward and I went sight seeing. Because of the time difference, when we thought it was seven, it was really midnight. Stupid time difference. Edward and I were going back to the hotel when I caught a familiar scent. Very familiar.

"Edward?" I said hesitantly.

"I smell them, too," he said. We turned around and saw Rosalie and Mark walk into a little apartment complex.

"They're here," I whispered.

"Let's get back to the hotel," he said. He tightened his arm around my waist for security. We went back to the hotel and got back to our room. I laid down on the couch and Edward sat by my feet. My back pocket started to vibrate. I opened my phone and answered it. It was Sara.

"Hey!" she said, "What's up?"

"They're here," I said.

"What?" asked Emmett in the background

"Who?" asked Sara.

"Rose and Mark," I said, "We saw them earlier."

"Are you sure?" asked Sara.

"I'm sure," I said, "I recognize their scent."

"Try to avoid contact with them," said Sara, "But if they approach you, you tell them that Emmett and I are doing great."

"How evil is that?" I asked, rhetorically.

"Um, hello," said Sara, "You are talking to Sara McCarty Cullen Raid, remember."

"Yeah, I totally spaced on the fact that I was talking to my sister-slash-cousin-in-law who also happens to be my best friend," I said sarcastically. "What else do you want me to say?"

"Tell them that we're glad they cheated on us," called Emmett.

"Will do," I said.

"Let me talk to her!" said Alice.

"Fine!" said Sara, "Alice has been driving me crazy!"

"Give me the phone!" whined Alice, "My turn!" I heard a rustling and then Alice said, "Oh my god, Abby I've missed you so much. Everyone has."

"I miss you too, Alice," I said.

"Oh, what am I, cut glass?" asked Edward.

"Yes," said Alice. "So, you two saw Rosalie and Mark?"

"That is correct," I said. "I think they might have seen us, too. Do you see anything?"

"Honey," said Alice, "You know my visions are based on decisions. No one had decided to meet up with each other."

"That is an amazing and excellent point." I said.

"I need to say something," said Emmett. Alice handed him the phone.

"If you do talk to them," said Emmett, "Tell Rosalie that I am completely and utterly over her and I'm glad she cheated on me. I've got the greatest girl in the world."

"Stop kissing," I said, "You're going to talk, then talk."

"How did you know we were kissing?" Sara asked.

"Because I'm hiding in the closet," I said sarcastically. "You two do know that you're just about the most predicable people ever, right?"

"Oh, shut up," said Sara, "Let me guess what you're wearing… Skinny jeans, a hoodie and some high top Converses."

"The color today is green," I said. "And that's really not fair. You really are a psychic. I don't even have a freaking power."

"Sucks for you," said Sara. "We'll tell Carlisle that you saw them. We'll call you if he has any messages. Because it's time for you two to get sleep."

"Vampires, remember?" I teased.

"Oh, right, because I totally forgot that I happen to be a part of one of the biggest covens of vampires and I used to be a profit for the royal family of vampires. It just… you know, slipped my mind!" said Sara sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Goodbye everyone." I said.

"Bye Abby! Bye, Edward!" they all called.

"Bye," said Edward. I snapped my phone shut and put it on the nightstand.

"Ah, Paris," I said, "The city of love."

"Is it, really?" asked Edward. I shrugged, unsure of the answer myself.

"Keep up, Edward," I teased. "This isn't the nineteenth century."

"Oh, ouch," he said, "You killed me."

"I did no such thing," I said, "If you'll remember correctly, _you_ killed _me_."

"Touché," said Edward. I smiled at him, he smiled right back.

- - -

The next morning, we decided to forget about seeing Rosalie and Mark and just have a good time in Paris. I had never been there. We went sight seeing. When you can't sample the escargot without actually being a good judge of human food, there's not much to do in France. We saw the Palace of Versailles and the Eiffel Tower. Paris really was beautiful. Too bad I took Spanish in school. I never thought I'd go to France. Then again, I never thought I'd get married at seventeen and become a vampire, either, but, you know, whatever. Edward, luckily, is fluent in French. But I know the three most needed phrases in French. And here they are:

A) Hello, my name is Abby.

B) Where is the nearest bathroom?

C) Is there a pharmacy near by?

Of course, now I don't need two of them anymore, seeing how I don't eat food, so I don't need the bathroom, and I don't need anything in the pharmacy. Oh well. I can also say 'shut up' and that line from Lady Marmalade. But I don't need the second one either, seeing how I'm married.

After spending the day sight seeing, we went back to the hotel. We were in the elevator when we caught the scent. Edward and I stared at each other in alarm. When the doors opened up, we walked over the door.

"Alice would have called," said Edward.

"But the phones are inside," I said. He took out the key and opened the door. And as we thought, there they were, sitting on the couch, just waiting fur us to get there.

**Who is it? You'll have to wait until the next chapter.**

**Under orders from INVX, aka, Abby, (yeah, she's the girl I based Abby off of and my bestie for life) Edward and Abby have a dispute. That will also be in the next chapter. Please Review!**

**Bribe: pie. Pie is good! We've got apple pie, peach pie, chocolate pie, lemon meringue pie, meat pies (I heart Sweeney Todd!), any kind of pie you ever want. All you need to do is… Review. Thanks**

**The One And Only**

**Sarah!**


	15. Visitors And MakeUps

**Disclaimer: Not mine Disclaimer: Not mine. I guess I'll go cry now. :(**

**Oh my god! I am soooo freaking sorry it's taken me so long to update. Please forgive me! I loves you all!**

**_Previously on There Was Never A Bella…_**

_He took out the key and opened the door. And as we thought, there they were, sitting on the couch, just waiting fur us to get there._

"Rosalie," I said, "Mark. What a surprise."

"How are you?" Asked Rosalie, "We haven't seen you since… well, you know."

"Yeah," I said.

"We're great," said Edward.

"It's great to see you guys," I said.

"How is everyone?" Mark asked.

"Everyone is absolutely fantastic," I said.

"Sara and Emmett?" Rose asked.

"These are Emmett's exact words: 'I am completely and utterly over her and I'm glad she cheated on me.' They're happy," I said. "How have you two been?"

"Really great," said Mark.

"That's good to hear," said Edward. Sure, they betrayed both families to be with each other, but Rosalie was still my sister.

"So, what name are you going by now?" I asked.

"Mark's human name: Dordier," said Rosalie.

"Hmm," I acknowledged. This was getting really awkward.

"Well, um, we don't want to impose and we also have to get going," said Rosalie.

"It was really great to see you, guys," I said.

"Yeah," agreed Edward, "We'll try to find you to reconnect."

"Sounds good," said Mark as he and Rose left the room. They shut the door behind them. Ass soon as I knew they were in the elevator, I looked at Edward.

"That was one of the most awkward moments of my life," I said.

"I agree," he said, "And I've had a very long life."

"Oh, I know," I said. I sat down on the bed and rubbed my temples. Edward sat down at my feet. He just looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Nothing," he said, turning his head to the left, but keeping his eyes on me.

"Nothing," I repeated, "Right. What are you thinking about?"

"Don't I normally ask you that question, instead of the other way around?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, "And you're not doing a very good job of distracting me. What are you thinking about?"

"Don't freak," he said, "The manager is coming."

"What?" I asked, hearing the elevator ding all the way down the hall, "Why?"

"Apparently, we're disrupting the peace," he said.

My mouth hung open. Disrupting the peace? What the hell? What was going on? We weren't doing anything to disrupt the peace. This was stupid!

A knock was heard form the other side of the door, pulling me out of my angry thoughts. Edward put his arm around my waist, calming me down. He and I walked over to the door and opened it. We had calm masks in our faces. I was angry and Edward was confused.

"Hello," said Edward, politely.

"Bonjour," said the Manager.

"How may we help you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"We have had complaints of loud music coming from your room," said the manager in his think French accent.

"Pardon?" I asked.

"The people in other rooms have been complaining about loud, heavy metal American music blaring from your room," he said,

"We don't have a stereo in our room and we didn't bring any music with us," said Edward.

"You can check our room if you like," I said. We stepped aside to let the manager in the room. He went in and found nothing out of the ordinary. The bed was made, our empty bags were in the corner, our clothes were in the closet.

No Stereo.

"I am sorry that I had to come bother you, Mr. and Mrs. Raid," said the Manager.

"No problem at all," said Edward.

The manager left.

"That's weird," I said. "And not many things are weird to me anymore."

"Hmm," he said. "I wonder why all of the other rooms complained about music coming from here when we didn't hear the music." I watched his face as he put together the mysterious puzzle in his head. His eyebrows raised in realization when he got the answer.

"What?" I asked.

"Of course," he said, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" I asked, "I'm really confused!"

"You can think of different things simultaneously, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I said, "Why is this relevant at all?"

"Think about me, music and this room," he said. I did as I was told. When I did, the song Love by Keisha Kole started to play in our room. I looked away from Edward golden eyes and dropped the thoughts. As soon as I did, the music stopped.

"What the hell?" I wondered aloud.

"You do have a power," said Edward. "It's linked to your love of music in your human life."

"So I can project songs?" I asked.

"Apparently," said Edward.

"Sweet!" I said. He smiled at me with that stupid, annoying, convincing, half grin plastered on his face. "What?"

"You are such a freak," he said, playfully.

"Coming from the man who hears voices in his head," I joked back

"Point taken," he said. He leaned towards me and kissed me.

- - -

I was upset. It was sunny, so we couldn't go out. We were being forced to stay inside all day, which was a pain. It was our last day in France; why couldn't it have been overcast?

Edward was in the shower. I was out on the balcony. I had been practicing my music playing whenever I could, by thinking about a song and trying to control the way it sounded. I could control the base to make it stronger, I could control the speed to make it faster, I could control the volume to make it could and I could control where it played. I could control all of them, but not at the same time. I had to do that one at a time. It was frustrating.

So I was sitting out on the balcony, working with a song. I had decided on Make Up by Escape the Fate, the old version. I couldn't stand the one with Craig Mabbit, so I played the song with Ronnie Radke in it. I knew it by heart so I wouldn't get caught up in a part. I had tried a song that I didn't know well. I knew the first stanza and the chorus, but when I got to the parts that I didn't know, the song stopped.

Anyway, I was sitting outside on the balcony. The sun caused my skin to sparkle. No one would see me, I was sure of it. I was concentrating on Make Up being played perfectly and loud enough only for me to hear. I wanted to hum along, but if I did, the song would stop. So I just concentrated and listened to make sure it was perfect.

A loud slam pulled me out of the song; I listened at it faded. I turned and saw Edward stranding at the door, he was still in the shadow of the little overhang so he wasn't sparkling like me. He was angry.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"What?" I said, "I'm practicing my powers!"

"I understand that," he said, "It's too quiet for the humans to hear. That's okay."

"Then why are you mad?" I asked.

"Do you not see your skin?" he cried. He came over to me and took his cool hand in mine. We went into the room.

"Stop freaking out," I said, "No one saw me!"

"Some on could have seen you," he said.

"But no one did," I said.

"You are risking being exposed to the humans," he said, "I don't want that. That's suicidal."

"Why?" I asked.

"If a human saw you glittering in the sun, he'd freak. You'd be exposed as a vampire, tried in the human world and be killed by the Volturi."

"A hefty list," I said.

"Exactly," he said, "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"But I wasn't seen!" I said.

"But you could have!" he scolded.

"But. I. Wasn't," I said through my teeth.

"But. You. Could. Have," he said, through his gritted teeth. We scowled at each other. I knew that I wouldn't be seen. It was a nice sun-shiny day. No one was going to look up to the twenty-third story of a hotel building and see me, glittering. But, I suppose I could understand where Edward was coming from. What if someone did look up and see me glittering?

I wasn't going to give up like that. It wasn't likely that I would be seen, so I wasn't giving up. But I knew that he wasn't either.

"Urg!" I cried. I sat down on the bed. I massaged my temples and looked at him. He was forcing me to say the words that mean utter disaster when it comes to marriage: "I think you'd better sleep on the couch."

"One problem, love," he said, "We don't sleep."

"You get what I mean," I said. He stared at me. I stared right back. We stared at each other, completely motionless. We were stones, staring at each other. We stayed in those positions for a good five minutes.

Then, he moved. He came over to the bed and sat down beside me. I turned away from him. He put his hands on my shoulders and started to give me a massage. He was massaging the previous anger I had felt; the hostility that was once burning between us saw gone. I shut my eyes.

"I can't loose you, Abby," he said so lowly that humans wouldn't hear. "I wouldn't be able to survive with out you. You're like oxygen or food to a human." He kissed my shoulder. "I overreacted, I know. But I couldn't bear to live without you beside me for one moment." He kissed my shoulder. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"I'm sorry, too," I said. "I know that someone would realize that I wasn't human if they saw me. I risked my life for what? Some fresh air? I couldn't loose you, either. Not so closely after we can be together forever." I turned back to him. He put his hand on my face and pulled me into a tender kiss. I put my hand on his face. The kiss got deeper and deeper until I couldn't take it. I started to unbutton his shirt. When there were no more buttons, I tossed his shirt to the floor. He unzipped my hoodie and then threw it somewhere on the floor with his shirt. He lifted my shirt with ease and tossed it behind him. He pushed me over onto the bed so that he was right on top of me. Moved the kiss down to my neck.

Why, oh, why, was this man perfect in every way possible. I wasn't exactly a virgin when I met Edward, but he certainly had always been the best.

**There you go Abby. Happy? I would assume so. Btw, congrats on the bf. Although I've already said it. Boo hoo, go cry me a river. **

**This took me forever to write. Abby told me to make them fight and them make them have make-up sex and I was like "whatever." So there we go. I didn't know what the fight was going to be about, but Abby gave me some ideas. **

**What to do to be amazing: go read Abby's work. To find it, go to my profile. She's listed as INVX. Her stories are amazing. I love them. She made everyone fall in love with Paul. Yes, Paul. Go read it, you'll understand. **

**Please review**

**Bribe: Eternal love. I will love you forever if you review. :D**

**The One And Only!**

**Sarah!!**


	16. It Come To An End

**Disclaimer: not mine, nor will it ever be mine. Darn…**

**Hey everyone. This is the last chapter. It's been fun. I'd like to thank INVX (aka Abby) and Smiles93 (aka Amanda) for literally reviewing every chapter. Mostly for the bribes, but also, because they rock. Because of them, there are at least two reviews in every chapter. **

**Oh, and just to let you know, I don't live in Vienna. I used to live near there, but I don't now. I moved away –sniff sniff- leaving my bffl, Abby, there. Oh well, we never went to the same school D:**

Chapter fifteen.

Edward and I landed in DC safely. Alice, Jasper, Sara and Emmett came to the airport to pick us up. They were excited to see us. It's always good to know that you're missed. It was good to see my siblings. Of course, Edward and I had to wear our stupid wigs. Artimis was there, too.

Joseph and Mango had left entirely to go be alone. Apparently, they followed mine and Edward's example and eloped. The only difference was that they never came back to Virginia.

Artimis decided to leave the pack, too. She and Max split up after a disastrous dispute between them about her being a vampiric werewolf and loving it. So, she moved in with us and welcomed her with open arms. She was fun to be around.

"So," said Emmett, "You saw Rosalie and Mark?"

"That's true," I said.

"Did she beg for me back?" he asked. Sara thwacked him on the head.

"No," I said, "But when we said you were happy, she looked upset."

He grinned. That's what he wanted. I knew that this was payback, even though he really did love Sara with all of his unbeating heart. "Well, karma's a bitch, simple as that," he said. Sara shook her head.

"It's good to know everything is normal," I said.

"Good to have you back," said Jasper.

"It's been… quiet without your witty and sarcastic statements," said Alice.

"Is that so?" I asked, "Even though Missy lives with us now?"

"Abby?" said Artimis, "Shut up."

"Here's to the two things stronger then Emmett," I said, holding my hand up for a high five. "A baby vamp."

"And a cross breed." She said. We high fived and laughed. Emmett scowled at us.

"Play nice, children," said Alice. I smiled innocently at her.

"So how exactly are we all going to fit into one car?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, you must have bought a minivan or something," I said.

"Close," said Jasper.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Emmett Beamed. "Emmett here bought a van," said Sara, shamefully.

I stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You're an idiot," I said. "Is it a white van? Because that would be a bit conspicuous. Especially with you driving it."

"No, it's not a white van," he said, "I'm smarter than that. I bought a gray van."

"Thank the lord!" I cried. We went and got our luggage and put it in the **(insert shudder here)** van.

"I still cannot believe you bought a van," I said.

"We needed a way of transportation that could carry a lot of people," said Emmett. "Besides, it's been pretty useful." He snaked his arm around Sara's waist and kissed her neck.

"Emmett!" Sara cried, giggling.

"I am not getting in that van!" I cried. "That's disgusting!"

"Fine, stay here," he said.

"I can walk faster than this thing goes," said Edward.

"You know what, you guys go in the van," I said, "Edward and I need to hunt. We'll do that in the way back and still probably make it back before the van does!"

"Okay then, let's make it a bet. Winners get to paint the van and it stays that way," said Emmett, getting into the drivers seat. Everyone got into the van. Jasper waved goodbye as he slammed the door shut. They drove off.

"Ready?" Edward asked me.

"Yep," I said. He took his hand in mine. We looked around and then took off running. We ran to some woods and fed off of some deer. When we were done and we could feel our eyes' color returning, we started to run back to the house. We made it there before the van, like Edward said we would. We leaned up against the front of the house and waited for the van to get there.

"Not fair," said Emmett. "What color?"

"We were thinking pink," said Edward.

"And yellow," I added.

"Damn it," said Emmett.

"Ah, it's good to be back," I said, giving my bear-like brother a hug.

"Good to have you here," he said.

"So if you're not going to drive the van when it's pink and yellow, can I?" joked Alice. Emmett rolled his eyes.

"You really shouldn't have bet the paint job," said Sara, "I refuse to be seen in a pink and yellow van."

"We might reconsider our decision if you're nice," I said.

"Seriously?" Emmett asked.

"Seriously," Edward and I said.

"So," said Alice, "Little Miss Abby over here has a power now, does she?"

"Yeah," I said, "I'm a walking iPod."

"What does that mean?" Emmett asked.

"It means I can play songs without a stereo," I said.

"Show us," said Sara eagerly.

"What song?" I asked.

"Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too!" cried Sara.

"What the hell is that?" asked Emmett. I started to play it. Sara sang along with the tune.

"If I die and go to hell real soon, it will appear to me as this room. And for eternity I'd lay in bed in my boxers half stoned with the pillow under my head. I'll be chatting on the interweb. Maggots prey upon the living dead. I have no interest in the things she said on the phone everyday I'll permanently hit the hay. I called her on the phone and she touched herself. She touched herself. She touched herself. I called her on the phone and she touched herself. I laughed myself to sleep."

"You guys are freaks," said Emmett, walking into the house. Sara and I started to laugh.

"Says the guy who can bench-press his van," I said.

"You could too!" he said back.

"Okay," I tried again. "Coming from the guy who can bench-press the entire garage."

"Point taken," he said.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside. Jasper and Alice were being oh, so kind and bringing in our bags. I told them we could handle it. Alice said we were busy sitting down and telling stories.

"Okay," I said, "What do you want to hear about first?"

"Rose and Mark," Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Sara all said.

"Okay then," I said, "As you know, we made no plans to go talk to them, but they made plans to come talk to us."

"And you would have known if you didn't leave your phone in your room!" said Alice.

"Anyway…" I said, glaring at Alice, "We cane back to the room and they asked about everyone, especially Emmett and Sara." They high-fived and shared a kiss. "They looked a little sad when we said that they were madly in love and didn't care about them anymore."

"Yes!" hissed Emmett.

"What next?" Edward asked.

"What was your favorite thing to look at?" Missy asked.

"The Eiffel Tower was cool," I said.

"And the escargot is to _die_ for," said Edward, in a flamboyant voice. Then he pretended to gag himself.

"Grow up," I said.

"Can't," he said, "Eternally seventeen."

"Okay, let's rephrase," I said, "Act mature, please. You're setting a bad example for the retarded stone-like primates… Emmett," I coughed his name. Emmett scowled at me. Artimis and Alice doubled over in laugher. Missy's hair changed color; she just couldn't control herself. Sara got defensive. Jasper attempted to calm the place down, but looked like he was about to die of an emotion over-load. I smiled in satisfaction.

I continued telling them about our fun trip. I left out the little quarrel that Edward and I had… they didn't need the nasty little details.

Esme came downstairs. I got up and gave her a hug. I had missed her.

"Hi, Mom," I said.

"Hello, Esme," said Edward.

"It's great to have you home, Abby and Edward," said Esme. "I've missed you. It's been very quiet without you here. Emmett had to do stupid things to get some excitement. You'll notice the paint color in your room is a bit off. You might want to ask him why that is so."

Edward and I looked at Emmett. Everyone was trying to contain their laugher, except Esme.

"Well?" I said expectantly.

"It took me a while to find the fire extinguisher," he explained. "By then, the paint was ruined. To humans it would look the same, but we know better."

"You caught… our room… on FIRE while we were gone?" Edward asked.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked.

"I was bored and they left me alone with some matches and Windex," Emmett tried to clear his name. I'll admit, I'd do the same, but you could tell that this was intentional.

"I would be angry, but stupid Jasper and his stupid powers are making me calm," I said.

"Otherwise, I would die," said Emmett.

"Exactly," I said.

"Okay, okay, I learned my lesson!" he said, "I already got yelled at by Carlisle, Esme and Sara. I promise I will not play with matches in Windex in the house."

"Good boy," I said.

- - -

It turned out that my old buddy Tear is also a Shapeshifter. He doesn't turn into a wolf though; he changes into a huge Bald Eagle. Ironic that his name was Pterodactyl and he could change into a colossal flying animal. But, anyway, he knew that we were all vampires and promised not to tell.

So, either way, the family remained close to some of my old friends. I loved it. My life was great. I had a loving family, supportive friends, a buttload of money and a beautiful husband that I would conceivably spend the rest of eternity with.

A few years later, Missy found the perfect guy: Samuel. He, too, was a half-breed. A vampiric werewolf. He was changed into a vampire on his nineteenth birthday. They were so much alike. Sorry Emmett, now there are two people on the earth who will always be stronger than you.

My life was great. I didn't want anything to change. Alice, Sara, Missy and I would go to the mall every Saturday. Shopping is fun, but shopping with your best friends is even better.

Edward and I were happy together. Sure, we had our fights, but love isn't perfect. They were petty fights over little nothings that we could get over easily. I loved him with all of my now unbeating heart.

We moved around a lot. We'd go to school, and then when we were supposed to be in our twenties and still looked sixteen, seventeen and eighteen, we moved so that we could go with a new charade.

Zack's football team was the best in the league a few years later. They won the super bowl! As the team's quarterback, they asked him who was the whole teams inspiration. He said by a unanimous vote, it was me! They said that it would make Abby Glad-Masen proud if they did well. I feel so proud.

But at the very same time, I feel… well… scared. If they see me walking down the street, they would recognize me. Even though I had 'died' about five years before, everyone knew who I was.

We went to Canada for a while and lived up in that area for a long while. We didn't live in the states for at least six years. It was nice up there. Plenty of bear and deer and moose. Moose actually had a very woodsy taste to it. It's nice; clean.

Zack got married to an actress. She was gorgeous. She's played in many movies with acting legends like Mike Meyers and Johnny Depp. I sent them an anonymous congratulations letter with little things that would let him know it was me.

Life was good. Even after ten years, I'm still waiting to wake up in my bed and everything would be back to normal. But it doesn't happen. Ever. And I'm thankful for that.

_**The End**_


	17. AN: poll

**Hola, everyone**

**i'm sending this out to all of my beloved fans of this story to let you all know that there is a poll up on my profile for this story. **

**Artemis White has had a name change, and now she's Artemis Lunae (pronouced loonay)) Anyway. she now has a roleplay myspace. she can add fans. **

**someone asked me to make her, and so she did. She's now best friends.**

**the url is on my profile**

**the poll i sent out is asking you who's next. it will be deleted by the 29th, but until then, vote!**

**thanks sooo much for you guys's dedication. **

**The one and only**

**Sarah**


End file.
